Probation
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: Robin places Beast Boy on probation for poor performance. The changeling makes a major decision. Resurrecting an old story, with some improvements. Slight Young Justice crossover. Epilogue is posted!
1. Chapter 1

_**-( scene break )-**_

"_Approaching final destination, 5 miles ahead."_ The computerized voice announced.

The T-Ship began to descend over the small ocean side town below. Its sole occupant throttled back on the engines, reducing the ship's speed. The sleepy town of Happy Harbor lay below during the mid afternoon, oblivious to the famous jet that approached the town's signature landmark, Mount Justice. The locals were used to seeing Justice League Javelins approach the headquarters of the now famous Young Justice League, and few paid any mind to the bright orange flying machine associated with the west coast team of young superheroes.

"_T-Ship, you are cleared for landing."_ A disembodied voice called out over the radio.

"Roger" The T-Ship's pilot replied.

A cave opened up on the side of the mountain and swallowed up the orange vessel as if it were a giant vitamin, closing after consuming the T-Ship.

_**-( scene break )-**_

_Titans Tower, 3 months earlier._

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy shrieked as he leaped to his feet from the chair where he was sitting, opposite from Robin, across his desk. "You're kicking me off the team?"

Robin sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"No one is getting kicked off the team, Beast Boy. I'm just placing you on indefinite leave until you can improve your fighting skills."

The green teen stared dumbfounded at his leader.

"What's wrong with my fighting skills? Have you forgotten that I beat Soto, when you guys couldn't? That I avoided capture and lead the Titans back to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil when you couldn't? That I saved Raven from Adonis when you didn't have a freaking clue as to what actually happened?"

Robin narrowed his eyes in response to the stinging accusation.

"That's in the past, Beast Boy, I'm talking about now. Don't take it personally, but you haven't kept up with the rest of the team."

"Says you." The changeling hissed angrily.

"No, Beast Boy, the team says so. We were unanimous when we discussed this; everyone thinks you need to improve your fighting skills, so we're going to train you. The decision to place you on leave was mine, however."

"Train me? I'm not a freaking rookie!"

"Beast Boy, just calm down, this is for your own good. I think that after a couple of months you'll be ready to rejoin the team."

The changeling stood up and glared at the Boy Wonder.

"Oh, I'm perfectly fine, Robin. Before this training begins, I'd like to take a couple of weeks off, you know, to take a vacation. Since I'm temporarily not a Titan I can take one, right?"

"Beast Boy, you're still a Titan, but I think that's a good idea, some time off will do you some good."

_**-( scene break )-**_

The T-Ships engines powered down and the pilot's cowling popped open. The pilot silently climbed down from the cockpit. Looking around, the lone Titan found that the hangar was empty. The sound of sliding doors opening broke the silence and Batman entered the large room, which also housed Miss Martian's bio-ship.

"Welcome to Mount Justice, may I ask what is the purpose of this visit?"

"You know very well what the purpose of my visit is; I've come to reclaim what belongs to us."

The Dark Knight didn't flinch at the accusation. He stared coldly at the visitor.

"Belongs to you? I seem to recall that you ran him out of your team."

"We did no such thing, it was your team that took advantage of the situation and stole him from us."

"Stole him? He approached us and shared with us his dissatisfaction with being a Teen Titan. He asked to join Young Justice. Need I remind you that you yourself are perhaps the main reason he left?"

The lone Titan glared at Batman.

"You think I don't know that? Why do you think I came here by myself? But that doesn't change the fact that you stole him from us."

"I'm afraid that we'll have to agree to disagree. Now come with me, I'll show him to you. You can then decide if he isn't better off with us."

_**-( scene break )-**_

_Titans Tower, 3 months earlier._

Beast Boy stopped in front of Cyborg's door and began to pound it with his fists.

"Open the door, tin man; I know you're in there!"

The door slid open and Cyborg's voice echoed out from the room.

"I see you had you chat with Robbie, come in B."

Cyborg gasped at the sight that stood before him. Until that moment he thought that only Raven was capable of giving people a red eyed glare, and for some reason it was even scarier on Beast Boy's face.

"You voted with Robin to kick me off the team?" He bellowed.

"No one's kicking you off the team…"

"Don't give me that crap, Cy! I'm on probation; we all know what that means!"

"Yeah, it means you need to improve."

"What are you talking about?"

"Who beat you at no powers sparring last week?"

"Raven got lucky."

"No B, she didn't, you've been goofing off. So much so that now even Raven can beat you on the mat, and between you and me, she still fights like a girl."

Beast Boy turned around to leave.

"I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend."

"Well, I'm not your friend anymore!" He shouted as the door slid shut behind him.

_**-(scene break )-**_

Batman led his visitor to a large room, which was a natural cavern, and they remained hidden in the shadows. In the middle of that room was a large circular sparring mat. It was surrounded by the members of the Young Justice League: a younger Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis the archer, Kaldur'ahm (the new Aqualad who replaced Garth after he joined Titans East) and Kid Flash. Kid Flash's defection to the Young Justice League came as a bitter surprise to Robin's team 6 months' before, right after the speedster broke up with Jinx. Little did they know at the time that Beast Boy would soon be following in his steps.

In the middle of the mat Beast Boy was sparring with Black Canary. That the changeling's skills had improved dramatically was self evident, as he was holding his own against the skilled martial artist. She knocked him down a couple of times, but he got back on his feet quickly each time. With just seconds left on the clock she threw a jab at him. With his animal like reflexes he dodged the jab and with a fluid motion worthy of a jujitsu grand master he trapped her arm and threw her. Just as her butt hit the mat the buzzer sounded, ending the match. The six spectators applauded their approval as Black Canary stood up, with a large grin on her face.

"Well done, Beast Boy!" She congratulated him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. She then pecked him on the cheek. Beast Boy blushed while his teammates had a laugh at his expense.

Batman's guest frowned at the sight.

"He's always had a soft spot for blonds, hasn't he?" Batman remarked.

"Don't remind me." The visitor replied.

"Rumor has it that Green Arrow is beginning to get worried that he might steal his girlfriend."

"What? Beast Boy's still a minor! She can't be serious about …"

"Relax, it's only a joke."

The lone visitor glared at the Caped Crusader.

"Since when do you joke about anything?"

_**-( scene break)-**_

_Titans Tower, 3 months earlier._

"You really voted against me?"

Starfire looked away.

"Boyfriend Robin was most persuasive, and as Cyborg mentioned, Raven did defeat you in the 'no powers' sparring."

"Oh for Pete's sake, that only happened once."

The princess gave him a nervous smile.

"Beast Boy, you are our friend, why are you so upset about this? Once your training is complete you will be able to rejoin the team."

He snorted before replying.

"You don't get it. I guess I can't blame you, you're an alien, you don't know how things are done here."

She gave him a perplexed look.

"I do not understand."

He heaved a big sigh before explaining the situation to her.

"Star, when people are placed on probation, it's just a polite way of telling them that they aren't good enough and that it's to move on. And even if I do complete the training and Robin decides to let me stay, I'll always be damaged goods, Robin will always be looking over my shoulder, second guessing me. I hate to say this Star, but I think my days as a Titan are over."

She gasped upon hearing his remark. She then balled her right hand into a fist and shook it angrily.

"No! That will not happen. That would be the beginning of the Rekmas, and I will not allow it!"

Beast Boy was already walking out the door from her room.

"You should have thought about that before voting the way your boyfriend told you."

Starfire was about to protest his remark, but the door slid shut before she could say anything. Beast Boy's posture slumped as he walked down the hallway and he suddenly found himself in front of Raven's door. He raised his hand to knock, but immediately withdrew it.

"Why bother? She'll be glad that I'm leaving." He muttered to himself

He continued walking to his room, where he hastily packed his bag. He had no ideas where he would go on his 'vacation', he would figure that out later. As he finished packing his bag his Titan communicator chirped. His first instinct was to ignore it, but he decided to pick it up to see who he was blowing off. The device's display indicated that it was Raven calling. He ignored the call and tossed the device on his lower bunk, then double checked that he packed everything he needed. After a minute it chirped again. Irritated, he slammed his suitcase shut and picked up his communicator, ready to give Raven a piece of his mind.

To his immense surprise, it was Kid Flash calling.

_**-( scene break )-**_

"Unlike you, I'm known to occasionally be light hearted." Batman replied.

"That's news to me. And as for poaching Beast Boy from us, we know that Kid Flash recruited him. He used his Honorary Titan communicator to call him."

"If he had been happy being a Teen Titan we never would have been able to recruit him. We didn't steal him from you, you drove him away."

The visitor frowned at the Batman.

"We didn't drive him away. And Robin's right, you are a manipulator. There's no doubt in my mind that that you sweet talked him into quitting the Titans and joining Young Justice."

"If you mean that I gave him the pitch, of course I did. Having Beast Boy join the team is definitely a win, he's one of the great teen superheroes in the world, even if your team couldn't appreciate him. But let there be no misunderstanding, _**Raven**_, he was dying to leave the Titans. Snapping him up was easy."

"I don't care what you say, he's coming back."

"What if he doesn't want to return with you?"

"Don't be absurd." She growled at him.

"Beast Boy told us that he left on his 'vacation' without even saying goodbye to any of you. I understand that he only called after 3 weeks to let you know he was staying with us and wouldn't be coming back to the Tower."

"Understandable, he was angry; we were heavy handed with him."

"And?"

"I've come to apologize to him on behalf of the team."

"So why didn't the whole team come?"

She glared at him.

"That's not your concern."

"I see. I suppose that this is as good a time as any."

Raven turned her gaze back to the sparring mat. Black Canary was gone and the seven teen superheroes were happily bantering, discussing what to have for dinner. Batman and Raven emerged from the shadows and approached the mat.

"We have a visitor." He announced in his own monotone.

The seven teens turned their attention towards them and frowned, except for Beast Boy who grinned.

"Raven! Wassup? Did you come to join Young Justice too?"

The gray sorceress approached the changeling. She could feel the hostile glares from the other six heroes bearing down on her like hot laser beams, which she calmly ignored. She could also sense their emotions, and while Beast Boy was glad to see her, they were not.

"No, Beast Boy, I've come to take you home."

"He is home, witch." Superboy growled.

"Don't be ridiculous." She replied. "He's a Teen Titan. He belongs with us. And I'm not a witch!"

"He was a Teen Titan." Artemis corrected her. "**He's ours now. **Get used to it. You guys had your chance, but you blew it, understand?"

Miss Martian and Superboy moved next to Beast Boy, flanking him on either side.

"Artemis is right, he isn't going anywhere." The green Martian piped up as she wrapped an arm around Beast Boy's shoulder while Kon-El crossed his arms defiantly.

"Shouldn't Beast Boy decide that?" Raven retorted.

"There is no doubt as to what his choice will be." Kaldur'ahm interjected.

Raven calmly approached Beast Boy. To his teammates she appeared to be expressionless but the changeling knew her well enough to see that she was nervous and anxious underneath her gray mask.

"Beast Boy … we're sorry about what happened."

"About what happened? You make it sound like it was an accident."

"About what we did, about how we treated you. We really are sorry. I'm really sorry; we never intended it to turn out this way."

Beast Boy processed her words. Then he smiled.

"Thanks! That means a lot to me."

Raven took his hand and began to drag him back to the T-Ship.

"Good, now let's go home …"

"Whoa! Wait a minute." He replied.

"Oh sorry, of course, you need to pack your things … I'll help you."

He shook his head.

"Raven … I … how can I say this … you guys will always be my friends … I mean … I love you guys … but … you see, I'm Young Justice now. I don't want to go back to the Tower. I want to stay here."

Raven froze. She slowly released his hand and her arm limply fell to her side.

"I … I see. Beast Boy … please come home with me. We miss you … we … we need you. We love you too and we aren't complete without you."

He sighed wearily.

"Raven, I won't lie. It still hurts that you guys voted me off the team."

"We never did that …"

"Yes, you did. Look … I now know that being team clown was dumb, I'm older now and here I can start over."

"Garfield, please come back with me." She pleaded. "You don't have to change. I promise that we'll take you seriously … I promise to take you seriously … I'll never insult you again, I swear by Azar herself."

He took Raven's hands into his own.

"I'm sorry Raven. Look, it's not like I won't come to visit; in fact, I can even come by next week. But this is my new home. The training has been awesome, and the team is … well … they're all great. This is where I belong now …"

Raven pulled away from him, he saw tears welling in her eyes.

"I understand. I'll … I'll leave now."

"I'm really sorry, Raven, I really am."

Raven raised her hood to hide her face. As Batman led her out of the sparring room Beast Boy's new teammates congregated around him and congratulated him on his choice. She turned to kid Flash.

"This is your fault. You lured him away from us … I'll never forgive you, Wally."

"Whoa, don't blame me Raven; he came here because he wanted to join our team. This is your fault, not ours."

She glared at the speedster before walking away.

Batman and Raven walked in silence until they reached the T-Ship.

"I'm sorry Raven, I now understand how much he means to you, perhaps had you told him earlier it might not have come to this."

"Whatever." She mumbled. "Goodbye, Batman."

Raven hovered up to the cockpit and took her seat. Batman left the hanger. As Raven was doing the flight pre-check her radio came to life.

"_Raven! We were wondering where you went! Our tracking system says you took the T-Ship to Happy Harbor, it that correct?"_

"Yes, Robin, I came to see Beast Boy."

"_Raven, we discussed this, he's better off with them."_

"He refused to return, if that makes you happy."

"_This has nothing to do with how I feel. He's happy with them and that's all that matters … look, I know he's been gone for three months and you miss him … we all miss him … but you went there against my orders to leave him alone."_

"He was right; you did want to get rid of him … and you conned us into playing along."

"_Raven … just come home … OK?"_

"I'm on my way." She replied flatly. "Raven out."

Raven flipped the switch to start the engines. While they warmed up she cradled her face in her hands … and began to weep.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Before anyone says anything, yes, I know that the Young Justice Robin is Dick Grayson, but we couldn't have two Dick Graysons in this story now, could we? 


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Boy watched the T-Ship steadily rise into the sky, heading back towards Jump City until it vanished into a cloud. A strong sense of nostalgia overcame him and some of his new teammates noticed that he was a bit misty eyed.

"Good riddance!" Super Boy chortled. "Who does she think she is? Barging in here like she owns the place and expecting you to follow her home like you're a lost puppy."

M'Gann was more in tune with what Beast Boy was feeling than her half Kryptonian boyfriend. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Were you and Raven close?"

The changeling looked at his green teammate and gave her a weak smile.

"We're friends." He murmured. "I wonder why she came here alone? I would have expected Cyborg to come … Raven … she's not the touchy feely type … if you know what I mean."

"You mean you really don't know why she came alone?" Artemis interrupted.

He shook his head.

"She's got it for you … bad." Artemis replied with a grin.

"What?"

"You heard me green bean, she's in love with you, and I'm guessing she's felt this way for a long time."

"OK … look guys … you've had your fun with me … I wore the tutu while riding the unicycle … I think the initiation stuff is over."

"I'm serious Beast Boy."

"And so am I! Raven is a friend, but just a friend. And I know she can barely stand my guts. And besides, ever since Malchior … well … let's say that she hasn't been into dating, if you catch my drift. And like I said, she doesn't really like me all that much … she thinks I'm stupid … she's even told me so."

Artemis crossed her arms and grinned.

"Look Garfield, she was begging you to go back to the Titans. Wouldn't that be Robin's job?"

"I … I don't know." He stammered. "I suppose so, but he's really proud, so maybe he sent Raven."

A deep monotone interrupted.

"Artemis is correct, Beast Boy. I've spoken with your Robin, who will soon become Nightwing since we have our own Robin now, and he agreed to not try to bring you back to the Titans. Raven's visit was unauthorized. It was her own doing and hers alone."

The changeling glanced over at the Young Justice Robin, whose secret identity was Tim Drake. "But it doesn't make any sense, Batman … why would she disobey Robin?"

"Isn't it obvious, Garfield?"

"I thought she would be glad I moved on."

"Which you have done, Beast Boy. You are now a member of Young Justice. And speaking of which, we have a new member I would like to introduce. I'm sure most of you are familiar with her."

Batman turned to a door that was in the shadows and gestured with his hand, indicating to an unseen individual that it was OK to come out of hiding. A blond female, wearing a blue costume with a large white star on her chest emerged. She was carrying a golden staff in her right hand.

"Stargirl?" Kid Flash asked in surprise. "I thought you already were in the Justice League!"

"I asked her to temporarily join the team. She, along with Beast Boy, will be your mentors for the next few months."

The masked blond girl smiled at the assembled heroes and began to introduce herself to the team. She approached Beast Boy last and extended her hand to him.

"You're even cuter in person." She greeted him with a wink.

"So you really agreed to join us?" The changeling asked in a skeptical voice. "You were in the Justice League, in the Watchtower with all the big guys and gals."

"Well … I did have a bit of a run in with Supergirl and Green Lantern suggested that I come stay with you guys … let's just say it was an offer I couldn't refuse …"

She then took Beast Boy's hand in her own.

"But maybe I'm glad I came … so you were a Teen Titan, huh? What was that like?"

"I got bossed around a lot."

"Yeah, we've all heard in the Watchtower that your Robin can be a real jerk. Nothing like our Robin, right, Tim?"

The YJ Robin grinned his agreement.

"Say, you don't have a girlfriend, do you? I've heard through the grapevine that you and the gray girl, what's her name?"

"Raven."

"Yes, Raven. Anyway, the gossip is that you two are an item."

"What? Where did you hear that?"

Stargirl smiled, and winked at him again.

"I'm just teasing you Beast Boy. Everyone knows that Raven is a witch."

"She's not a witch … I mean, yeah, she's creepy, unsocial and has a really nasty temper."

The assembled heroes guffawed at his remark.

"I'm sure that we're all a lot nicer than her. And you can call me Courtney. May I call you Garfield?"

The changeling was almost as star struck as the shapely blonde's revealing uniform.

"Yeah, sure … Courtney."

She rewarded him with a grin.

"Cool, so how about you show me around Mt. Justice, Garfield?"

Beast Boy turned to Batman, who with a subtle nod told him it was OK. Grinning himself, the changeling led Stargirl, who had already hooked her arm into his own, out of the large cavern. As soon as they were gone Kaldur'ahm addressed Batman.

"Forgive me for asking Batman, but you almost seem to approve of this? I thought you believed that romance had no place on a team."

Batman paused before replying.

"It hasn't stopped Connor and Meagan. In any case, if this will help him forget about Raven and the Titans … I can live with it."

_**-( scene break )-**_

Raven sat in the cockpit, her arms crossed and her eyes shut while the autopilot guided the T-Ship back to Jump City. The gray sorceress usually concealed her emotions, but being that she was alone there was no need to hide that she was upset. And upset she was, with herself. While Beast Boy was away on his "vacation" she savored the peace and quiet in the Tower. She was able to meditate and read to her heart's content, never interrupted by the green pest. It had been sheer paradise. At least it was at first. As the days rolled by she noticed that she missed him. When the two weeks had passed she began to worry as there had been no word from him.

After the 3 weeks passed the call came through. The timing was impeccable as its impact on them was maximized. They were seated around the dinner table, eating Cyborg's "patented" 3 meat spaghetti, which was one of the tin man's better batches. They were collectively beginning to worry about not hearing from the changeling during the time and Starfire, in one of her signature bouts of anxiety began to lament out loud that Beast Boy was a week late.

"Don't worry about it Star, I'm sure he's fine." Robin comforted her.

"Then why is his communicator turned off?" Raven grumbled. "Starfire's right, we should search for him …"

"Oh, you know the grass stain, he probably forgot to take his charger with him and the battery on his communicator is dead…"

"No … I checked his room … he took it with him."

Cyborg gave her a quizzical look.

"You really went into his room?"

Raven glared at him.

"What? Just because I'm a creepy demoness that means I don't care or worry about him? Starfire is right; he's a whole week late. Something's wrong."

She stood up and threw her plate on the floor, shattering it.

"What in Azar's name are we doing here? Garfield might be hurt or in danger and all we're doing is sitting around here stuffing our faces!"

Robin frowned at the sorceress.

"Raven, don't take this the wrong way … but since when do you care about Beast Boy?"

With no warning the table was enveloped in dark energy and was flipped over, crashing all the dishes onto the floor.

"What's that supposed to mean? Of course I care about him! He's my friend, one of my best friends in fact."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Cyborg chuckled.

Raven extended her hand and trapped the bionic Titan in her obsidian light. Her eyes became crimson red and began to split into 4 Trigonic eyes. Before she could do anything she would later regret the giant view screen came to life, revealing Beast Boy's smiling mug.

"Hey guys!" His voice boomed over the loudspeakers.

Raven released Cyborg from her magical grip and dropped him on the floor.

"Beast Boy! Where have you been? We've been worried sick about you!"

The changeling grinned sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry guys, I guess I should've called sooner, but I didn't want to do that until I was sure."

"Sure? Sure about what?" Robin barked at him. "What's this all about Beast Boy? What have you been up to? Where have you been?"

Before he could answer a dark figure joined him on the screen.

"Beast Boy has decided to join Young Justice. We'll be sending for the rest of his possessions … Batman out."

Raven sighed in the cockpit as she recalled the bomb he dropped on them that day. The rest of the day was a blur to her; she still couldn't remember what happened after that. Two days later M'Gann and Superboy showed up in her bioship, without Beast Boy, to collect his possessions. They were gone within an hour and Raven remembered standing in what was left of his now empty room. Every personal item that identified the room as belonging to the changeling was now gone, except for a single item: the heart shaped box he had long ago made for Terra. Raven picked it up and examined it, before crushing it with her dark energy.

"Approaching Titans Tower … autopilot will disengage in 30 seconds … please prepare to land the T-Ship." The onboard computer droned.

Raven took the controls and guided the team's signature jet into the rooftop landing bay. Robin was already there, waiting for her with crossed arms and a scowl on his face. He was angry with her but for the moment she didn't care. He could yell at her for all she cared, it didn't really matter. After shutting the engines off she floated out of the cockpit, feeling his eyes burning her as if they were two lasers. Without betraying any expression she floated down and landed in front of Robin. With his arms still crossed he growled at her.

"You went there against my direct orders. Do you have anything to say?"

She locked her eyes with him.

"I want him to come back."

"So do I Raven, but he doesn't want to come back."

"He's confused."

"Really? How so?"

She scowled at him before replying.

"He's been taken in by them and their adulation. He doesn't understand that they're just coworkers. We're his family Robin, he belongs with us."

The Boy Wonder dropped his arms and softened his expression.

"Call me Nightwing. Batman just called and told me that I can't call myself Robin anymore."

Raven did something uncharacteristic for her. She let her anger get the best of her.

"What!? That's a load! You're Robin! He can't take that from you … that bastard!"

"I'm sorry Raven."

"For what?"

Robin looked away from her, clearly uncomfortable with what he was about to say.

"I didn't realize that you had feelings for him. Had I known, I would have gone easier on him."

Raven slapped her leader in the face.

"Why did you do it!? Why? You knew this was going to happen, didn't you?"

Robin rubbed his face before answering.

"I told Kid Flash that Beast Boy was ready to move on. Why? Because I knew he would be a better fit with Young Justice than with us."

Raven began an otherworldly growl.

"And you didn't even ask us …"

"Hey, you agreed to put him on probation."

Raven tried to slap Robin a second time. This time the Boy Wonder caught her arm and locked it behind her back. She struggled to free herself but stopped as she began to sob.

"I'm sorry Raven, I'm really sorry. If only I had known how you felt …"

He released her and she shoved away.

"If it's any consolation, Batman's invited us to attend a Teen Superhero summit at Mt. Justice next month. The Titans East and the Honorary Titans are also invited. We're all going."

Raven nodded while she choked back her tears.

"Look at me, I'm pathetic. I'm crying like a stupid schoolgirl who got rejected by her crush."

"Hey, he's important to you. It's nothing to be ashamed of … Raven … how about if I arrange to have you spend some time with Young Justice … you know … like an exchange program?"

She nodded before replying in a broken monotone.

"That would be … nice."

_**-( - )-**_

_Later that evening at Mt. Justice …_

It was Beast Boy's and Artemis's turn to clean up the kitchen after dinner. The young archer cast a sideways glance at the changeling, who was busy wiping down the countertops as the finished up their chore. A slight chuckle escaped her lips.

"What's so funny?" He asked?

"Nothing … it's just that you had a reputation of being a slob before joining our team."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Who say's I'm not a slob?"

"You always do a good job in the kitchen."

"You should see my room." He snickered.

"A pigsty?"

"You'd better believe it."

A loud laugh escaped from Artemis' lips. She then became a lot more serious. "What about Raven?"

"What about her?"

"So, what you said earlier, she really means nothing to you?"

"I didn't say that."

The archer was loading the dishwasher and paused her task. "So you do have feelings for her."

His posture slouched and he pursed his lips before replying.

"Well … yeah … I mean … we've been through a lot of tight spots together."

"So … do you have feelings for her?"

"What do you mean? What kind of feelings?" He replied with an evasive tone.

"Romantic feelings … doofus!" She smirked. "It was pretty obvious she has them for you. Didn't you see her face when you told her you were staying here?"

He turned around, leaned on the counter and heaved a heavy sigh. "Yeah … I saw that … I don't get it … Raven's never been that way with me before."

"Some girls are like that … and Raven's always had a reputation for hiding her feelings. So what do you think of that?"

"I don't know. I mean … I've always cared about her, I just never thought she could think of me romantically … what do you think I should do?"

Artemis resumed loading the dishwasher. "Do you like Courtney?"

He smiled. "You bet … she's pretty hot!"

"Is that all you guys think about?" She smirked a second time.

"Uh … no. She's pretty fun too, and smart … without being stuck up like Raven."

"You really want my advice?"

"Um … sure."

"Forget about Raven and stick with StarGirl."


	3. Chapter 3

_Three weeks later …_

"Remind me again, why are we doing this, Starfire?"

Raven moaned as she and the Princess began to descend towards the brand new Jump City Galleria. It was the largest shopping mall on the west coast, its gleaming five levels were packed with everything and anything just about any shopper could possibly want. Then again, its designers had never taken into account a certain gray sorceress who lived in a T shaped tower in the middle of the bay, once again proving that it wasn't possible to be all things to all people. Starfire rolled her eyes as she replied.

"We are going to the mall of shopping because you have nothing to wear during next week's visit to Mt. Justice."

The sorceress looked down at her leotard and slid her hand across its surface.

"That's not true; in fact I just received a new shipment of leotards and capes from my seamstress. I have plenty of things to wear."

The two female Titans alighted in front of the shopping center's main entrance, a gleaming arch that looked as if made of crystal. A throng of shoppers stopped their comings and goings to gawk at the shapely heroines. Cell phones were produced and the crowd began to snap photos. Starfire made flirtatious gestures at the males in the crowd, who reacted by hooting their approval. Raven had her turn to roll her eyes and was still standing with her arms crossed when Starfire was finally done with the crowd.

"We need to buy you nice clothes for the visit, Raven." The Tamaranian replied as she grabbed her by the hand and led her into the mall. "Robin, I mean Nightwing, has told me that there will be a formal reception at Mt. Justice on the evening of our arrival. We cannot wear our uniforms to the reception as it is a formal gala. I have also been informed that there will be casual visits to Happy Harbor, which also mean no uniforms. I have seen your closet Raven. It is most poorly stocked. You do not have the civvies to wear."

Raven sighed, knowing that she couldn't win the argument and reluctantly followed her teammate into the cavernous shopping center, and stifled a gasp at the cornucopia of stores, most of which catered to female shoppers. Starfire ran up to an establishment that that specialized in imported designer jeans. Raven stared wide eyed at the mannequins in the windows, which were flaunting jeans that looked as if they had been sprayed on them, as they were very form fitting.

"Raven, I will assist you in selecting some jeans with a high index of the sexiness, so that friend Beast Boy will notice that you have the curves."

Raven responded with a glare, to which the princess seemed oblivious. Raven cleared her throat to get her attention. "Why in Azar's name would I do that?"

"Because you want him to notice you … which size do you wear?"

"Size? I have no idea what size I wear."

The princess giggled.

"You do not know your size? How does your seamstress know how big to make your uniform?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"She measures me. My leotards and capes are custom made. She also sends me my undergarments and my boots."

Starfire stroked her chin as she nodded.

"I see, that explains why your panties and bras are so … ordinary."

"What do you mean by ordinary?" The sorceress hissed. "What's wrong with my underwear?"

"They are … how do they say? The granny underwear?"

"Now wait a minute …" Raven protested.

"Come with me Raven, we have another store to visit first."

Starfire took off running, looking back and gesturing Raven to follow her. Raven sighed and followed, jogging to catch up with her. The Tamaranian ran fast and by the time Raven caught up with her, she was standing in front of a store, admiring the merchandise on display in the window. Raven's expression was cross as she too stopped in front of the store, where her expression turned to one of dismay.

"Victoria's Secret? Starfire! What are we doing here?"

Once again the princess giggled.

"Raven, there are many items we must buy for you: an evening gown, jeans, some cute tops, shoes but none of these will be effective if you wear the boring underwear!"

Raven blushed a crimson red before replying.

"There's a reason it's called underwear, Starfire. You wear them under your clothes, where no one can see them! Don't tell me you wear this kinky stuff?"

The Tamaranian grinned.

"Of course I do, and Nightwing is very fond of it, let me show you his favorite …"

"Whoa! Time out! You mean he's seen you wearing nothing but these … things?"

She nodded.

"You should wear them for Beast Boy!"

Raven glared at her friend.

"Wear them for Beast Boy!? This is me, Raven the dark sorceress! I don't wear stuff like this. Not for Beast Boy, not for anyone! Not even for me!"

Once again a crowd had formed around the two super heroes. Raven was beginning to feel especially uncomfortable with all the young men staring at her and was beginning to worry that she might lose control of her powers.

"Starfire, I need to get away from this crowd." She growled in a threatening voice.

Starfire grabbed her wrist with a vise like grip and dragged her into the store.

"As you wish!"

Raven tried to resist, but it was futile. Starfire really was "resilient" and almost as strong as a Kryptonian and she dragged Raven into the terrifying store as if she was a rag doll.

"Azar, help me." The sorceress whimpered as Starfire started to hand her packages of lacey undergarments, one of which caught her eye.

"Starfire, I will not wear a thong!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

_One week later …_

Cyborg powered down the T-Ship's engines in the landing bay in Mt. Justice. The T-Ship's blue twin, from Titans East, had already arrived and was parked at the far end of the hangar. The 5 canopies popped open and the four Titans, plus their companion, Jinx, emerged from the ship. The enchantress joined the team on a trial basis as a replacement for Beast Boy. Raven knew the real reason the pink haired Titan and one time villain came along: she wanted to see Kid Flash.

Jinx and the speedster had a fight and she broke up with him about two month before he joined Young Justice and it was no secret now that she regretted acting so hastily. Beast Boy and Kid Flash remained in touch during that time and Raven learned through the changeling that Wally West now had his eyes on another girl. Jinx of course did not know that Wally had a crush on Artemis, so there was the potential for things to become "interesting" at the super hero summit.

As Raven glided down from her cockpit she heard Starfire's irrepressibly cheerful voice echo in the hangar.

"Beast Boy! It is so good to see you!"

Raven's view was obstructed by the T-Ship and she could not see Beast Boy from her location.

"Hey! Of course I came to greet you guys!" She heard his voice reply. Without realizing it she allowed a small smile to appear on her face. As she walked around the T-Ship she heard Starfire speak again.

"Beast Boy, who is your friend? She is very pretty!"

Raven's smile vanished and she quickened her pace. As she walked around the front of the ship she saw who Starfire was talking about. Raven was the last Titan to join the group assembled in front of the ship, and Beast Boy began with the introductions.

"Cool! Raven's here … Courtney, these are my friends the Teen Titans: Nightwing, Starfire, Cyborg, Jinx, who took my place and Raven. Guys, this is Courtney, AKA Stargirl. She's with the Justice League and is on temporary assignment with Young Justice."

Stargirl grinned, and hooked her arm with Beast Boy.

"Actually, it's more of an extended assignment … very extended." She added while gazing into the changeling's emerald eyes.

"Stargirl, please report to the mission room." Batman's voice boomed over the PA system.

"Oops! I forgot, I have an appointment with Bats! Gotta run! See you guys at the reception tonight!"

Courtney locked lips with the changeling and they shared a fiery kiss before she ran off. Beast Boy watched her leave before turning back to face his former teammates, who stood in a stunned silence. Raven's mouth was agape and Nightwing discreetly closed it with the back of his hand.

"Heh-heh … I guess you guys didn't know … you see … Courtney is my girlfriend."

The silence continued. A fluorescent bulb exploded in the distance, its remnants crashed to the ground with a loud clatter. More silence ensued until Cyborg finally spoke up.

"Well alriiight! Way to go grass stain! So how did you score such a hot girlfriend?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh … I … I don't really know … I mean … she's such a babe … and she's crazy about me! She even loves my jokes! See Raven? I told you I was funny!"

Starfire gently caressed Raven's back in a soothing gesture. It was in vain and she could feel Raven tense up, even if she concealed her displeasure from her face.

"You are to be congratulated, Beast Boy, the Courtney is a very lovely young lady."

He beamed back at the Tamaranian.

"Thanks, Star! Let me show you guys to your rooms. We're a little short on space, so Nightwing and the Tin Man will stay with me in my room and you three ladies will share a room. We'd better hurry, the reception starts in less than an hour."

Jinx leaned over and whispered into the gray sorceress's ear.

"Raven, are you OK?"

Raven didn't answer.

_**-( - )-**_

Starfire and Jinx were busy unpacking their bags. Starfire brought the same dress she wore to Kitten's prom and was already putting it on. Jinx held up two dresses, one pink and the other one was black.

"Which one should I wear tonight?" The enchantress asked.

"The pink dress is more elegant but the black dress is more revealing." Starfire remarked.

"Then black it is! I'm gonna get Wally to notice me one way or another!" She replied as she slipped on a lacey set of underwear. "Raven! Why aren't you getting dressed, the reception starts in 30 minutes, you'd better get hopping, or are you planning on being fashionably late?" She grinned.

Raven was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor.

"It's pointless. You saw her, she's gorgeous. He already said that he wants to stay here. Now he'll never want to come back."

Jinx sat down next to Raven.

"Hey don't sell yourself short, you got the goods."

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" She hissed back. "I'm gray with purple hair!"

"And I'm gray with pink hair … let me tell you something … I've always been jealous of your curves." She said as she cupped Raven's breasts in her hands.

"What are you doing?" Raven shrieked in surprise as she bolted away. Jinx snickered.

"You got the merchandise Raven, you just gotta flaunt it. I've seen Beast Boy steal furtive glances at you over the years. You just need to be a little less creepy and … please don't take this the wrong way … a little less bitchy …"

"Takes one to know one." Raven snarled at her.

"Hey! Do you want Beast Boy to come back or not?"

Before Raven could answer, Batman's voice boomed from the PA system.

"Everyone immediately assemble in the mission room. The reception is postponed until further notice. And please wear your uniforms."

"Great! Why couldn't he tell us that 20 minutes ago." Jinx grumbled as she hastily changed back into her uniform.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The three female Titans were the last to arrive. Batman stood next to an oversized screen that displayed the image of what looked like a cosmic version of a Hell's Angel. It was huge; gray skinned and had dark hair and a handle bar mustache. He wore a dark coat that was missing its right sleeve. His belt buckle looked like a skull and his belt had spikes protruding. He wore steel knee protectors and black boots.

"Who is that?" Beast Boy piped up. "He looks nasty."

"His name is Lobo. He is a Czarnian bounty hunter and is noted for his ruthlessness. He is extremely powerful, he's almost as strong as Superman. And yes, he is very nasty." Batman replied.

The assembly collectively gasped upon hearing the last remark.

"Lobo has no concern for collateral damage when he pursues his bounties. In fact, it is believed that the reason he is the last known Czarnian is because he committed genocide against his own people. This however remains unproven, what we do know from experience is that he is a sociopath. He is also extremely unpredictable. He once demanded to join the Justice League when Superman was thought to be dead."

Batman pressed a button and another image appeared. This time Lobo was riding a flying motorcycle in deep space.

"He can survive in a perfect vacuum. His 'hog' is armed with powerful energy and particle based weapons. He also uses a titanium crowbar and grappling hook as weapons, very effectively I might add. He is susceptible to knock out gases; otherwise he appears to be impervious to all types of weapons."

"Batman, are you telling us that this madman is here on Earth?" Kaldur'ahm asked.

"Not only is he here on Earth, he's approaching Happy Harbor as we speak. I want the Young Justice and Titans to go out and meet him. Everyone else will remain in Mt. Justice on standby. Beast Boy will be in charge of the combined group. I want you to peacefully confront him and ask him to leave Earth."

"Will he?" Nightwing asked.

"Not likely, so be prepared to fight. I cannot say this enough: be very careful. If Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were here they would deal with Lobo. Unfortunately they are not on Earth and Captain Marvel is not responding to our calls. So it's all up to you. Good luck."

Beast Boy turned to face his collective team.

"Young Justice, Titans, Together!"

_**-( scene break )-**_

A woman screamed from inside her car as it was lifted from the ground.

"Please! Don't hurt us! My children are in the car."

The gray Czarnian tossed the car aside. It landed on its wheels, but the force of the landing demolished the car's suspension, making it undriveable. The door popped opened and the young mother, carrying her two children, made a hasty escape. Lobo ignored her as he flipped over more cars, these ones unoccupied, as he searched for his bounty.

"I know you're hiding here somewhere Gz'nark, don't make me frag you!" Lobo shouted as he was surrounded by several police cars. Several officers emerged and began firing pistols and rifles at the bounty hunter.

"What is this, some kind of joke? Do you really think you can stop me with those toy pop guns?"

Lobo ignored the police and continued searching for the elusive Gz'nark, kicking doors in and searching buildings. As he was emerging from a small grocery store a National Guard unit arrived and a soldier fired a rocket propelled grenade, which hit the Czarnian square in the chest. When the smoke cleared Lobo appeared to be unharmed but had a cross look on his face.

"Hey! No one does that to the Main Man! No one. Now I'm gonna have to frag you …"

Before Lobo could complete his sentence the combined Titans and Young Justice team arrived. Beast Boy emerged from the assembled team and addressed the destructive bounty hunter.

"Dude! Knock it off! You can't just come here and trash the place!"

Lobo grinned maliciously at the green superhero.

"Why not? I trash every place I go to, at least until I capture my bounty. And who's gonna stop me? It ain't gonna be you pipsqueak. Shouldn't you be in school or something? And where's Supes? I was expecting something more than you punks."

"I'm here, Lobo." Superboy shouted as he joined Beast Boy in front of the team.

Lobo laughed.

"Cute! They sent Superman Junior along with his sidekick the green sprout. I'd frag you, but it isn't worth my time."

Lobo ignored Beast Boy and resumed his search.

"Hey! We're not done with you!" Beast Boy bellowed.

"Go away, punks, or the Main Man will be pissed." Lobo replied without turning around.

Beast Boy turned to Nightwing and Cyborg.

"How about we give him the sonic boom?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Nightwing replied as he prepared to throw six of his exploding disks.

Cyborg converted both of his arms into sonic cannons. Nightwing swung both of his arms, launching the flying disks. Just as they reached Lobo, Cyborg fired both of his cannons. The ensuing explosion was both bright and deafening. When the smoke cleared Lobo was still standing, with a smirk on his face.

"What was that? Were you trying to tickle me to death?" The Czarnian laughed.

Beast Boy was unable to hide the look of astonishment from his face, but quickly recovered.

"Everyone attack! Hit him with everything you got!" The changeling shouted.

Starfire and Superboy swooped in and began to pummel the bounty hunter. Lobo staggered but didn't fall down. He returned their punches and sent them flying, crashing into a brick wall.

"Not bad, for a bunch of kids, but you'll need more than that to take down the Main Man."

Starfire and Superboy groaned but were back on their feet in a moment. Stargirl was flying overhead. She swung her staff and a burst of energy came out and like a shimmering rope extended down to Lobo, trapping his right arm in its luminous grip.

"Eat my sparkles!" She shouted at the bounty hunter from her lofty perch, over 100 feet in the air.

At first Stargirl appeared to have the upper hand as Lobo lost his balance and fell to the ground. Artemis fired a volley of arrows, which bounced of Lobo's gray hide as if they were toy Nerf arrows. Starfire and Superboy resumed their attack, and Jinx threw a hex at Lobo, which made him slip as he tried to get up. Kaldur drew his electric swords and charged at the bounty hunter while Kid Flash and Nightwing watched and prepared their next move.

"Now you made the Main Man angry!" Lobo bellowed.

With a jerk of his arm he pulled at Stargirl. The force was so strong that she let go of her staff and began to fall.

"Raven! Courtney can't fly without her staff!" Beast Boy shouted.

"I've got her!" The gray sorceress shouted back as she raised her hand, ready to summon her dark energy. It was then she heard an all too familiar voice in her head.

_Let her fall, daughter._

**I told you, you are not welcome here, Father. Begone!** She replied mentally.

_If she dies, the changeling will be yours, dear daughter._

**You know I can't do that!**

_Rules and ethics are only for the weak, Raven. Let her fall, and you will be able to claim what is rightfully yours. She's is a mere mortal, are you going to let her stand between you and what by all rights is yours?_

"Raven! She's still falling!" Beast Boy bellowed as he turned into a Pterosaur. Courtney was too close to the ground now; there was no way he would reach her in time.

**Go to hell, Father!**

Stargirl was enveloped in Raven's obsidian light and was gently deposited to the ground. Her staff landed a few yards away.

"Babe! Are you OK?"

Stargirl cupped his face with his palm.

"I'm OK, BB."

They turned to face the sorceress, to thank her.

"Raven! Watch out!"

Their warning came too late and Raven felt a huge hand wrap itself around her torso. It squeezed her with a force that would have cracked her ribs had it not been for her partially demonic physiology. She looked up and found herself staring into Lobo's ugly face.

"Well, well, look what the Main Man found! A pretty little girl!"

"Let go of me, you lummox! Do you have any idea of who I am?"

Lobo grinned as he replied.

"You're the Main Man's new girlfriend."

"Like Trigon I am. And why do you keep calling yourself the 'Main Man"? It sounds stupid, which isn't surprising since you're an idiot!"

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your boyfriend!"

"For the last time, turnips for brains, I'm not your girlfriend! This is your final warning! Let me go or …"

"Or what, you'll kiss me?" Lobo snickered. "I like chicks with an attitude."

Raven's eyes split into 2 crimson pairs.

"Don't say you weren't warned." She growled at him in an otherworldly, guttural growl.

"Ooh, kinky, I'm gonna like you! What's your name cutie?"

"IT'S RAVEN!" She screamed as a bolt of dark energy shot out of her chakra stone, zapping Lobo, who screamed in agony.

The others ceased their attacks and watched until Raven's attack concluded. Lobo fell to the ground but did not release Raven from his grip. His black hair looked singed and his mustache was burning on one of its tips, which he put out with his free hand. He stood up, still holding Raven in his grasp.

"That hurt!" He bellowed. "I don't care if you're my girlfriend, I'm gonna frag you for that!"

"You leave her alone!" Beast Boy shouted.

Lobo laughed at the changeling.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do if I don't, punk?"

Beast Boy charged at the bounty hunter who had a smirk on his face.

"Say goodbye to your little green, wannabe boyfriend, Raven. When I'm done, you won't recognize what's left of him."

Lobo's smile vanished when he saw the changeling transform into a creature the Titans knew very well: The Beast. The green leviathan hit the Czarnian with a bone crushing uppercut in the jaw, which sent the bounty hunter flying. He released Raven, who was caught by Starfire, who left her with Jinx and she returned to join Superboy and Miss Martian, who were assisting the green Beast in his a battle against Lobo.

The bounty hunter's smug grin was gone. He was weakened by Raven's blast and the Beast was overwhelming him. He'd never seen a creature so strong and so fast, except perhaps for Superman. When Starfire, Superboy and Miss Martian joined in his pummeling he knew he was beat. The Beast hit him with a haymaker and he landed flat on his back.

"OK, OK, let's talk about this. The Main Man can be reasonable."

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form.

"Talk!"

"You got spunk kid, I like that … OK, here's the deal … I let you kids catch Gz'nark and I'll split the bounty with you."

"What's he wanted for?" Nightwing asked.

"What? Does it even matter? I catch them, they pay me. Why ask questions?"

"No deal, Lobo. Now get your sorry gray butt off of my planet, and don't come back." Beast Boy snarled at him.

Lobo stood up and whistled. His flying motorcycle swooped down from the sky and landed in front of him. He hopped on and turned towards Beast Boy.

"This bounty ain't worth the hassle; the Main Man has better things to do. I'm outta here."

Lobo's flying hog shot into the sky like a missile and was soon out of sight. Beast Boy remembered Raven's injury and ran to her side, where Jinx was helping her onto her feet. Raven clutched her side, clearly in pain.

"Raven, are you OK?"

"I'll be OK, Beast Boy. And thank you for saving me, again."

He gave her a gentle hug, which she reciprocated

"Hey, what are friends for?" He replied.

As he released her, Raven placed her hand behind his head and drew him in, kissing him tenderly on the cheek.

"I know that the Beast only appears when I'm in danger. Thank you, Garfield."

Artemis turned to Jinx and whispered "Oh, this is gonna be good," as she nodded her head in Stargirl's direction.

_**-( - )-**_

Nothing like a little romantic tension to spice up a story. Of course Jinx might make Artemis come to terms with how she about kid Flash. That was pretty gutsy for Raven, wouldn't you say?


	4. Chapter 4

The sliding door opened and the three roommates entered their temporary abode. The room was utilitarian; some might describe it as Spartan. There was a triple decker bunk bed, a desk in a corner and a small round table with 3 chairs. Two long fluorescent tubes hummed overhead, lighting the room with their unnatural light. Jinx grabbed a chair and sat down on it backwards, leaning her arms on the backrest while she grinned maliciously.

"Did you see her face, Starfire? That was priceless!" Jinx sniggered.

Starfire covered her mouth as she politely giggled in reply.

"Yes, the Courtney did appear to be jealous."

"I'll say, did you see how she dragged Beast Boy away as soon as we got back? And the glare she gave Raven, talk about if looks could kill …"

The Enchantress and the Princess turned to face Raven, who was sitting at the desk with a disturbed look on her face.

"Come on, Raven. The party is on again, we have to get ready."

The demoness paused before looking at the pink haired Titan.

"I'm … I'm not going." She stammered in reply.

"What? Why the hell not?"

"I need to meditate."

Jinx snorted derisively.

"Oh please, you gave him a lousy kiss on the cheek. That's no reason to get bent out of shape … not even for you."

"It's not about that."

"Then what is it?" Jinx challenged her.

Raven hesitated before answering.

"It's … private."

The enchantress rolled her eyes.

"Fine … do your meditation … but you're still going to the party, Raven."

Raven ignored Jinx's remark and opened one of the desk's drawers, from where she retrieved a strange and macabre looking mirror. She gazed into it and began to whisper her mantra. After three incantations her eyes began to glow white and her face lost all expression. She looked as if she was dead.

"Whoa! What did she do?" Jinx asked in an apprehensive tone.

Starfire nodded knowingly.

"She has gone to a place called Nevermore. Beast Boy told me about this meditation technique once."

"Nevermore? Why is it that everything she does is always so creepy? I mean, come on, I'm a witch too, but she gives me the heebie-jeebies sometimes. And what is this Nevermore place anyway, and how does Beast Boy know about it?"

Starfire recounted the tale of Cyborg's and Beast Boy's accidental adventure in the deep recesses of Raven's mind. Jinx then looked at the meditation mirror, which Raven still clutched in her right hand even though she was deep in a trance.

"So that mirror can suck us into her mind?"

"I have never seen it happen; I only know what Beast Boy told me. Even after all these years Raven can still be very private. She has never spoken to me about Nevermore nor invited me to visit."

Jinx approached Raven and attempted to peak at the mirror. A dark claw menacingly emerged and reached for her. She leaped back with a shriek. The dark claw shrunk back into the mirror's reflective surface, which looked liquid.

"Maybe we should just leave her alone and get ready for the party. If she doesn't want to come, it's her loss."

"Raven will join us when she feels she is ready." Starfire remarked.

_**-( scene break )-**_

"Aw c'mon! Why are you mad at me?" Beast Boy pleaded.

Courtney ignored the changeling and marched down the hallway. Her expression was cross and her fists were balled.

"Do I even have to tell you?"

"Uh … yeah."

The shapely blond, who was still attired in her midriff exposing blue spandex outfit, stopped in her tracks and spun around. Beast Boy yelped as he suddenly found himself face to face with his angry girl friend.

"She kissed you!"

The changeling tugged at the collar of his purple and black Doom Patrol costume. He gulped as a huge drop of sweat dripped down the back of his head.

"It … it was just on the cheek … it's no biggie … I mean … Starfire does that all the time."

Stargirl glared at her green beau.

"But it was Raven, not Starfire … she doesn't kiss anyone, Gar, even I know that. And what's the deal with this Beast? How come you didn't morph into it when I was falling and catch me?"

He drew a deep breath before answering, knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"I … I can't become the Beast when I want to, it just happens by itself."

"You did to save her."

He gulped.

"It just happened, really, I didn't make it happen."

She frowned at him.

"She said that you always become the Beast when she was in danger. I WAS IN DANGER! Why didn't the Beast appear then?"

"I … I don't know. I mean … Raven did catch you, so I guess I didn't have to save you."

She crossed her arms, clearly dissatisfied with his response.

"So who else has the Beast saved?"

He looked at the floor as he answered in a whisper.

"No one, he's only appears when Raven's in danger."

She turned away from him, her arms still crossed.

"Tell me the truth. Do you have feelings for her?"

Beast Boy's eyes trembled. He was about to enter dangerous territory, very dangerous territory.

"She's a good friend; we've known each other for years."

"So is Starfire, but you never became the Beast for her."

The changeling sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away from him, the scowl on her face intensified.

"Courtney, you're my girlfriend, not Raven. Why are you being jealous?"

"Now I know why she came that time to take you back. She wants you for herself."

Beast Boy could no longer contain himself and burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Raven wanting me? You gotta be kidding!"

"Then why did she come for you?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe she misses picking on me … I mean … that's all she ever did when I was a Titan. She told me that I was stupid and immature all the time. When we went to Tokyo she made fun of me for being green, having fangs and pointed ears."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she did. Babe, she doesn't like me … I mean … not that way."

He wrapped his arms around her.

"C'mon Courtney, you know you're the only one for me."

She relaxed a bit and gave him a small smile.

"Ok, but if she doesn't stay away from you …"

"Courtney … staying away from me … that's like her specialty."

She pulled him into her embrace and gave him a fiery kiss.

"Now that's the Courtney I like." He smiled back at her.

"You'll love the dress I got for the party."

"I can't wait to see it." He grinned.

_**-(scene break)-**_

Raven opened her eyes and recognized the all too familiar landscape around her. This most definitely was not the place where air fresheners came from. The landscape was rocky and barren. The trees were dead and the dark sky was dotted with eerie red stars and floating rock formations. She recalled the day, years before, when she brought Rage back under control and learned for the first time just how much her friends cared for her.

"I know you're here, hiding is pointless." She shouted into the drab wilderness.

"I am here, daughter." A voice called out from behind a large boulder. "I am glad you came, we have much to discuss."

"The only thing we're going to discuss is you leaving me alone, now show yourself … Trigon!"

"As you wish, Raven." A different voice replied.

Raven's eyes opened wide as she recognized the voice. She then gasped when Beast Boy emerged from his hiding spot.

"If you're trying to be funny father, then you've failed." She growled at him. "Why have you taken his form?"

Trigon blinked and Beast Boy's emerald orbs were replaced with four blood red demonic eyes.

"You have a problem Raven, a big problem. But I can help you."

"How could you possibly help me?"

"You desire the changeling, don't deny it daughter. Unfortunately he is attached to someone else at the moment. That is easy to remedy. Unfortunately, you have a bigger problem at hand."

"And what would that be?"

The demonic Beast Boy crossed his arms and grinned.

"You are a demoness, and like me you are ageless. Once you reach maturity you will cease to age. The changeling, alas, will age and like all mortals will die in a few decades."

"I can choose my human half and not be immortal."

"Yes, you could do that, Raven. But if you are gone, who will be around to stop me?"

Raven gritted her teeth.

"What do you want from me?"

The fake Beast Boy grinned even wider.

"Let me out of my prison, Raven. You need not release me into this dimension; I know you consider it your home and all that sentimental drivel. Release me into another dimension and I will never bother you again."

"I don't trust you, and how could I in good conscience turn you loose on another dimension and allow you to spread your evil upon its inhabitants? If I did that I would be no different than you."

"I'll tell you why; because I can make him immortal … he would be yours forever."

Raven lashed out at her father.

"By making him a demon!? Are you insane?"

The green impostor placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. She convulsed as the scenery around her vanished. She gasped as she was overwhelmed with pleasure, of the kind she never experienced before. At first the sensation was blurry as if shrouded in fog, which slowly began to clear and as it did her senses also became clearer. She felt a wave of both surprise and shock shoot through her body as it dawned on her just what she was experiencing. Her vision began to clear and she saw that Beast Boy was lying on top of her. She wanted him to stop, yet she didn't as the sexual pleasure was exquisite. She looked into his face and he opened his eyes, all four of them, and gazed into her own.

_I love you, Raven._

She closed her eyes and summoning all her will power she shoved him off of her body. When she reopened her eyes she was standing once again in front of her disguised father. His hand was no longer on her shoulder as she had grabbed his wrist and removed it.

"HOW DARE YOU!" She screamed at him.

"I dared nothing, dear daughter. What you experienced in the vision is what you truly desire. I can make it happen, you only have to say the word and it shall be done."

Raven was hyperventilating. He was right, it was what she wanted. But not that way, never.

"There will be no deal, father. Now be gone!"

Raven stepped back and aimed her hands at him and blasted her father with her white energy. Trigon groaned and his disguise melted away. His image began to dissolve and before he vanished completely he addressed her.

"You can't keep me out of your mind forever, dear daughter. I will return to remind you of your true desire. You are my offspring and as a demoness you cannot turn your back on your heritage …"

Before he could finish Trigon was sent away. Raven knew he was right. While she could keep his body imprisoned in the fiery hell where she sent him, she couldn't keep him out of her mind. She closed her eyes and when she reopened them she was back in the room. Starfire and Jinx were gone. A quick look at the clock on the wall indicated that the reception began 20 minutes ago.

Raven stood up and found herself trembling from the chilling trip into Nevermore. She quietly whispered her mantra, over and over while she paced around the room. Soon the trembling was gone and she felt a modicum of tranquility. The experience had been both harrowing and exhilarating. She had to give her father credit; he knew how to push her buttons.

Once she had calmed down she saw that her dress and the slinky underwear Starfire made her purchase at the mall were laid out on the bed, with a note in Starfire's writing that said: "Please come to the party, Beast Boy must see you in this dress."

Raven sighed upon reading the note and picked up the lacy undergarments. She recalled the erotic vision Trigon placed in her mind and she felt emboldened. She stripped out of her leotard and slipped on the underwear. She turned and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

_Who says he can't be mine._

_**-( scene break)-**_

The reception was in full swing. The entire Titan extended family was present, with the exception of Raven. The senior members of the Justice League were all present, along with many other less senior superheroes.

Stargirl was wearing an elegant full length dress. It was black and adorned with hundreds of tiny star shaped sequins, which sparkled. Beast Boy was wearing a tuxedo with a modern cut, not unlike those one would see at a High School prom. She was in the process of introducing him to Superman and Wonder Woman when the entire room quickly fell silent. Courtney turned around to see what had caused the room to become quiet.

Raven was standing at the entrance to the large cavern which was doubling as the ballroom. She was wearing a shear violet colored dress and to be blunt, she looked stunning. She approached Beast Boy and Stargirl.

"Courtney, Garfield." She addressed them. "I'm sorry, I'm late."

Beast Boy was wide eyed.

"Wow Raven, that's some dress. You look awesome."

"Thank you, Beast Boy. Will you save a dance for me later?"

"Uh … sure … why not?"

"I'll see you later, Garfield. Don't wear him out, Stargirl. I'm counting on that dance later."

Raven caressed his face before vanishing into the crowd, which was once again milling around. Stargirl grabbed Beast Boy's wrist in a grip worthy of Starfire and dragged him to the edge of the room.

"What the hell's going on, Gar?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and looked clearly bewildered.

"I have no idea. Raven doesn't dance. Heck, she hates parties; I didn't think she would even come tonight."

"Well, she did come, and she was flirting with you."

"Yeah … I uh … noticed that … something's wrong with her."

"What do you mean?"

He shook his head.

"I have no idea, it's like it's not her. I mean … Raven doesn't flirt … with anyone … I'm worried about her."

He began to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm gonna check up on her."

"What? You're gonna dump me to go chase after her?"

"I'm telling you, she's not herself, something's wrong. I need to make sure she's OK. I'll be back, I promise."

Courtney's face turned red.

"Gar, if you walk away, we're through."

"Oh, come on! Raven's a friend. And I'm telling you something is wrong with her. Look, I'll get Starfire to help me."

"I'm serious. Right now you chose, it's either her or me."

She crossed her arms and by the look on her face he could tell she meant it.

"I'm sorry; I have to go help her."

Without saying another word, he turned and ran after Raven.


	5. Chapter 5

"Did he just ditch you?" A female voice interrupted.

"What's his problem? Does he really like her?" A male voice interjected.

Courtney turned around. Artemis was standing right behind her wearing a silky green dress, her fists balled and her exposed arms rippled in anger. Superboy stood next to her, wearing a traditional tux, no doubt a hand me down from Clark. His expression looked crosser than usual. Stargirl opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out. What was clearly visible was the look of shock and distress plastered onto her face.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go get him! Or are you really willing to hand him over to the witch?"

Connor shivered upon hearing the word 'witch'.

"I can't stand her." He grumbled. "She thinks she's so damned smart."

Courtney turned around. She saw that Beast Boy was already talking to Raven. He looked worried as he spoke with her, gesticulating the way Courtney recognized he only did when he talked about serious issues. Raven looked as she always did, blank, bored and impassive.

"I hate her guts!" Courtney finally grumbled. "She treats him like garbage and he follows her like a dog on a leash."

"You know what to do. It's now or never."

"Maybe she cast a spell on him." Connor added.

Stargirl frowned and charged off towards the Chromatically Challenged Couple™.

"That does it! No more Miss Nice Guy!" She seethed.

Connor began to follow Courtney, but stopped when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Let her go, Connor. She has to do this by herself. Also, if it gets ugly … we don't want to get blamed for it." Artemis grinned.

_**-( scene break )-**_

"What's going on Raven?"

The sorceress locked eyes with the changeling, her expression as blank as ever.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about."

Raven saw Beast Boy's jaw tremble. Part of her wanted to tell him the truth, but how could she? This wasn't some youthful crush she was feeling. Her father was right, she was drawn to him, and she knew why. The rest of the team only saw him as the team clown, the goofball who told bad jokes as a way of making himself the center of attention.

But Raven was an empath, and over the years she had made small inroads into his psyche. She knew that he had a great pain he hid within him. She knew about his parents' tragic accident, he told her about that years ago, when they were having their "moment" by the shoreline, the day after the Beast first appeared. He asked her to not share that secret with the others and to this day she honored the promise she made. She also understood the pain he endured when he left the Doom Patrol, understanding his feelings of inadequacy when Mento literally kicked him off the team for insubordination, when he allowed the Brain and his cohorts to escape because he chose to save his teammates first. Raven understood rejection and inadequacy. She was nothing more than a pawn to her own father and at the same time she was deeply ashamed of her demonic heritage.

And then there was the Beast. The others saw the green leviathan as nothing more than a side effect of Beast Boy's being doused with strange chemicals, but Raven knew better. She always remembered his words that night, saying that the Beast was inside him, that he could feel it. It was also not lost on her that the Beast only appeared for her, and no one else. And there were plenty of situations when the green giant's presence would have come in handy. He couldn't even summon the Beast when facing the Brotherhood of Evil.

Raven understood how much alike they really were and as that realization sank in over time, so did her secret bond with the green changeling. Her father was right, the erotic vision she experienced with Garfield was her own and it betrayed her true feelings for the green lad.

But how could she ever tell him this?

Beast Boy first frowned at her disingenuousness; but regained his composure before replying. He raised his hand and began to count off his fingers.

"What am I talking about? I'll tell you ! One - You don't dance, you hate dancing. Two – You caressed my face, you never caress anyone, not even that creepy Goth kid you met at the disco. Three – You caressed **ME**, need I say more? You're freaking me out!"

He heaved a deep sigh.

"Raven, please tell me what's going on? You're really messing things up between me and Courtney."

"I am?"

Raven fell to the ground as she was shoved from her left. The push was strong and Raven rolled on the hard granite floor. In a fluid motion she levitated and landed on her feet. Standing in front of her was Courtney. While Stargirl lacked superpowers and relied on her power staff to be a superhero, she made up for it in other ways. For one thing, she was very muscular, all around. Her legs, while femininely shaped, were bulky. Her upper body, while not as massive, was developed and well toned. There was no doubt that she could beat up just about any guy her age using little more than her fists.

"Stay away from my boyfriend!"

Raven calmly regarded the agitated blond. While Raven tried to keep her dark side in check, she often failed, to varying degrees. Sometimes it meant she would lose her temper or maybe she would pick on Beast Boy or even on her other teammates. But this time Raven was feeling empowered as she saw her rival losing her cool. This was something that would be easy to exploit to her advantage, and she was more than willing to do so.

"Shouldn't Garfield decide who to socialize with? You know, Stargirl, being excessively possessive is a classical sign of immaturity. Not only that, it's also …"

Raven never finished her sentence as Courtney lunged at her. Raven deftly stepped aside, her training under Robin's tutelage helping her and Courtney missed her completely and fell on the floor. Without getting up the blond locked eyes with Raven, who allowed the subtlest of smirks to adorn her gray face.

Robin trained Raven to watch her opponent's eyes, as they would often give away their next move. What she wasn't counting on was that Stargirl was also trained, and by the best fighters in the Justice League: Batman and Black Canary, to name a few. Which is why she never saw Courtney's leg swing and sweep her off her feet. Surprised, Raven hit the ground and before she could react Courtney was on top of the sorceress, her arm drawn back and her hand balled into a fist, ready to punch Raven in the face.

Before Courtney could deliver the blow both females were lifted from the floor by their upper arms and they dangled above the floor. They both kicked in the air and flailed until they saw that it was Wonder Woman who broke up their fight.

"Just what do the two of you think you're doing?" The Amazon bellowed.

Both girls pointed at each other.

"She started it." They replied in a single voice.

Diana clenched her teeth.

"What. Are. You. Fighting. About? You're superheroes, both of you, and you're brawling like spoiled children! Especially you, Courtney … you're in the Justice League."

Neither girl answered. Diana looked around and noticed that while everyone else was grinning, clearly having enjoyed the brief catfight, Beast Boy had a mortified look on his face. She locked eyes with the changeling and frowned.

"Hera help me. You're fighting over a boy?"

"He's my boyfriend!" Courtney protested.

Diana gave Stargirl a stern look. She then turned to Raven.

"And what do you have to say for yourself, demoness?"

Raven glared back at her defiantly. She then replied in clearly danger laced voice.

"I don't owe you any explanations. And if you want to keep your arm, 'she-man', you'd better let go of me."

Diana released Courtney, who hit the ground with a thud before scrambling to her feet scurrying away to relative safety. She then gave Raven a glare that would have scared Batman.

"What did you call me?"

"You heard me. Release me or I will send you to another dimension."

Raven began to glow with dark energy, which danced on her body like flames on a log.

"I'm not afraid of you, demoness. You will learn your place!"

"Uh, Wonder Woman?" The changeling piped up in a worried tone..

"What do you want, pipsqueak?" She bellowed at him. She then shook her head. "What do they even see in you? Couldn't they at least fight over a real man?"

That was when Raven lost it. She blasted Diana with a burst of dark energy, sending her flying into a wall. She then heard Beast Boy yell 'Raven, duck' and she did, barely dodging Hawk Girl's mighty mace. She kicked the Thanagarian away in time to see that the entire reception was now involved in the brawl, with the extended Titans fighting the Justice League. She cringed; knowing that she could have prevented the fracas that had now fully engulfed the ballroom as tables were flipped over and the sound of glass breaking echoed in the converted cavern. The catering staff ran for cover, fearful of the now out of control brawl that was in progress.

Raven turned around and saw Stargirl leap at her. This time the demoness was unable to dodge her attack and the two girls landed on the floor, rolling and exchanging blows.

"He's mine witch, so leave him alone!"

"Who died and made you Azar?" Raven snapped at her. "I knew him long before you did!"

The two girls continued with their ground combat. Raven did not use her powers against Courtney, deciding that it would be far more satisfying if she kicked the blonde's butt using nothing but her fists and feet. Stargirl was a worthy opponent and she put up a good fight. As the sorceress began to gain the upper hand in the brawl, Raven saw Superman out of the corner of her eye, just as he clapped his hands together. A thunderous boom followed, knocking everyone off of their feet. She saw that Starfire and Supergirl were still wrestling with each other when Superman bellowed his displeasure.

"Enough!" He boomed.

The fighting stopped and the stunned and now self conscious superheroes quietly rose to their feet, rubbing their bruises. The man of steel approached Raven and Stargirl. He picked them up off the ground as if they were rag dolls.

"Young ladies, you're coming with me."

As she was dragged out of the room, Courtney saw Supergirl smirk and mouth the words: 'Now you're gonna get it'.

_**-( scene break )-**_

John Stewart, the current Green Lantern assigned to Earth, paced angrily back and forth in front of the two young women, who were seated in metal framed chairs. The rest of the senior staff of the Justice League stood around them, frowning their displeasure. Captain Marvel and Superman stood guard over the two girls, in case they should decide to resume their brawl

Courtney had a fat lip and a bleeding gash on her left cheek. Raven had a black eye and a broken nose, which was hurting. When she tried to heal it, Hawkgirl yelled at her that now was not the time.

"In all my years, first as Marine and now as a Green Lantern, I have never witnessed such disgraceful behavior. Brawling as if you were thugs! And for what? A teenage crush?"

While Stargirl cringed, Raven scowled back at him. It was true, all she had heard about the man. He loved the sound of his own voice.

"Well! What do you have to say? You started an intramural brawl!"

"That is not true. The Titans are not Justice League, therefore it was not 'intramural'." Raven interrupted.

"Don't get sassy with me, young lady!" He bellowed back. "You know what I meant!"

"Then perhaps you should chose your words more carefully." She replied as Beast Boy, who was also present, cringed. Sometimes he wished Raven wasn't an insufferable know it all.

Stewart leaned forward until he was nose to nose with Raven.

"In case you've forgotten, this is supposed to be a joint operation. The Justice League was seriously considering cooperating with the Titans, but now it's obvious that such an effort is pointless and a complete waste of time."

Raven stood her ground.

"You don't intimidate me, drill sergeant. And in case you failed to notice, it was Stargirl, a member of the Justice League, who threw the first punch. You are just as much to blame for this as we are."

Batman, now back in costume, approached Raven as Stewart stepped away.

"It's my understanding that you were fighting over a boy." He grilled them in his own signature monotone.

"My boyfriend." Courtney protested. "She wants to steal him from me."

"That's a big accusation, Stargirl. For all her faults, Raven does not have such a track record. Do you have anything to say, Miss Roth?"

Raven stood up from her chair.

"This is pointless. Garfield has the right to socialize with whomever he desires. If she can't deal with that, it's her problem, not mine."

"So you aren't denying the accusation, am I correct?"

"It's irrelevant." She replied.

"I hardly think so … Raven … please answer me truthfully … do you have feelings for Beast Boy?"

"Why should I answer that?"

"It's quite simple. If you don't, then you and Stargirl can shake hands over what was a mere misunderstanding and we can resume our summit meeting. But if you do … then we have a problem."

Raven hesitated.

"And please do not lie to us Miss Roth. If you do, it will be obvious later."

Raven closed her eyes and frowned.

"This is an invasion of my privacy."

"You lost that right when the fight began. Now answer the question. If you insist in refusing I will have no choice but to send you home." Batman informed her.

Raven crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Yes, I do have feelings for Garfield."

A round of murmurs made their way around the room.

"Thank you for your candor, Miss Roth, I know it wasn't easy to share that. Now, as I mentioned before, we have a problem." Batman said as he turned to the changeling.

"Garfield, do you have feelings for Raven?"

Beast Boy gulped upon hearing the question. He was still flummoxed from hearing Raven's confession and felt a wave of confusion sweeping over him.

"Uh … gee … I mean … we've been friends for a long time."

"We are all friends here, Beast Boy. Is that all you feel for Raven, mere friendship?"

The changeling could feel all eyes bearing down on him. He looked at Courtney and saw the look on her face, a mixture of fear and anger. He had known her for but a few months and he knew that he did like being her boyfriend. She was the first girl who ever showed true interest in him since Terra. He had asked himself more than once if Courtney was a replacement for Terra. She was like the geomancer in so many ways: she was fun, bubbly, cute, blonde and devoted to him. But more than once, as he lay in his bed alone at night, staring at the ceiling, he asked himself the question: was all that really enough?

And then there was the issue with the Beast. Garfield spent countless hours trying to summon the monster that lurked within him. Just because he allowed him to come out didn't mean that he would. It was so painfully obvious, no matter how much he tried to deny it over the years … the Beast only came out for Raven. The first time was when Adonis kidnapped her, the second time when Slade, with the mark of Scath on his forehead, came to claim her. The Beast failed that time and remained in seclusion for years, until just earlier that day, when the Czarnian named Lobo was about to hurt her.

"Well, young man? What is it?"

Beast Boy raised his head and swallowed hard before answering.

"I can't lie. I do love Raven."


	6. Chapter 6

Beast Boy raised his head.

"I can't lie. I do love Raven."

A pin drop could have been heard after which a tsunami of stunned murmurs made its way around the room. Raven looked around the room and saw her colleagues cope with the bomb that had been dropped in their own way. Cyborg rubbed his forehead while Superboy frowned. Miss Martian and Starfire smiled while Nightwing and Robin both cursed.

And then there was Stargirl. Courtney Whitmore had never been terribly discreet about her secret identity and she wasn't hiding the mixture of anger and disappointment she was feeling from her face.

"Garfield, what the hell!?" She shrieked.

Beast Boy locked his gaze with his girlfriend. He opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. He felt as if he had swallowed a brick as his gut felt both heavy and nauseous.

"I … I …" He stammered.

Courtney partially regained her composure.

"We need to talk." She said in a voice that sounded both dangerous and afraid.

Raven stepped forward.

"Stargirl, I … I can explain."

Courtney snarled at Raven.

"You just couldn't let it be, could you? He was your punching bag for years, and you can't bear the thought that someone else might like him for who he is. No, you just want to take him back to Titans Tower so you can tell him he's stupid, that he's not funny, that he's green, that he has pointy ears and fangs …"

"It's not like that …"

"Sure, Raven, it's not. I saw how you treated him in Tokyo; it was on TV in case you forgot."

"That's not why I came back for him."

"Oh, so you do admit that you came here to steal my boyfriend, you little witch!"

"That will be enough!" Batman's voice boomed.

The room fell silent. Raven glared at Courtney.

"I can't steal what belongs to me in the first place. Garfield and I, we're destined to be together."

A collective gasp was heard around the room, followed by a series of 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

Batman continued to watch Raven. His gaze was steely cold and it was evident that he had his fill of the gray sorceress. Raven returned his stare.

"I'm not joking." She added.

"Come with me." He grunted. "Whitmore, Logan, you're coming as well. Nightwing, Kaldur'ahm, you too."

As Batman escorted the five young superheroes out of the room he nodded at Zatanna who along with an elderly gentleman followed them out of a pair of sliding doors. As soon as the doors swished shut the room erupted into a cacophony of simultaneous conversations.

Artemis shook her head in disapproval. She wasn't a fan of Raven, or of any of the Jump City based Titans. She thought they were stuck up and arrogant, all of them except for Beast Boy. She crossed her arms, unable to mask the displeasure of knowing that Beast Boy might return to the T shaped tower. From the day Raven first came to Happy Harbor, expecting that Beast Boy would simply heel like a well trained dog and follow her home, she had decided she had no use for the violet haired girl.

She looked around for the rest of her teammates. Superboy, Miss Martian and Robin had found each other and looked just as upset as she felt.

"Where's Wally?" She mumbled to herself as she began to visually scan the room. He was hard to find since he was out of costume. The room was still cluttered with people and it took her a long moment to find him. Soon enough she did locate him. He was talking with someone she couldn't see, and he was smiling.

"Stupid Wally, why's he smiling at a time like this?" She sub-audibly harrumphed to herself as she walked up to him, ready to give him a tongue lashing for goofing off like he always would. For once, couldn't he see that something was at stake here?

Kid Flash didn't notice her approach as he appeared to be captivated with whomever he was engaged with. As she drew near she saw a small gray hand caress him on the cheek. Stunned, she stopped dead in her tracks, just in time to see Jinx and Wally share a very unchaste kiss.

"W-w-ally?" She stammered in surprise.

The reunited couple desisted in their smooch-fest and both turned to face the Archeress. Kid Flash had a silly, love struck look on his face, while the enchantress's face looked sultry and sensuous.

"Hey Artemis … uh … this is Jinx, she … uh … she used to be my girlfriend." He stammered.

Jinx smirked at the blond.

"What Wally meant to say is that I used to be his EX-girlfriend, but we took care of that mistake, didn't we, my sexy speedster?"

Kid Flash grinned from ear to ear.

"You bet, Jinxie!"

The archeress stared, unable to conceal the look of horror from her face. A vein throbbed on her forehead. While it was true that she had yet to reciprocate Kid Flash's advances and would constantly put him down, something snapped inside her psyche.

"Artemis … are you OK? You look like you're about to have a stroke." He speedster asked in a worried tone.

Artemis's only response was to shriek and start the second cat fight of the evening.

_**-( scene break )-**_

Batman led the impromptu group to a conference room. He gestured at everyone to have a seat as he closed the door.

"Miss Roth, I hope you understand what you have done to the Young Justice League and for that matter to the Justice League."

"I fail to see how my relationship with Beast Boy has any effect on this team."

The Dark Knight leaned over and glared at her.

"Don't be disingenuous. Beast Boy is exactly what this team needs. He's experienced and highly skilled, not to mention talented. Kaldur has been serving as the team's interim leader and has expressed his desire to step down and let someone else lead the team. Garfield Logan is that person. The team has bonded with him. You're an empath, Raven. Surely you have sensed the hostility from them and for good reason: you came here to take Beast Boy away from them."

Raven stared back and said nothing.

"Then to make matters worse, you publicly announce that it's your 'fate' to be together. That was a direct challenge to the team."

"Not to mention against me." Stargirl interjected.

"Courtney, with all due respect, your relationship with Beast Boy is superficial, you would have eventually broken up." The Dark Knight interjected.

"What!? Listen Batman! I'm very serious about BB."

Batman crossed his arms.

"Raven practically proposed to him out there, in front of everyone." Courtney growled while pointing an accusatory finger at Raven and glared at her.

"What the hell's wrong with you, witch!?"

"Courtney! Raven is a fellow superhero, that language is unacceptable."

"I'll tell you what's unacceptable! She shows up here and immediately bewitches him, and why? Just so she can have her punching bag back!"

Raven had been biting her lip and holding her tongue, but no more.

"I have not cast a spell on him. As for how I've treated him in the past, that's between Gar and me."

"Oh please! No magic? Then what's all the nonsense about fate?"

That's when the elderly gentleman stepped forward, along with Zatanna.

"An interesting choice of words, if I might say so."

Raven looked at the old man. His face was unknown to her yet she felt a magical aura about him, a powerful one.

"And you are?" She asked.

The old man leaned forward, resting both of his hands on his walking stick.

"Please forgive me my lack of manners. Kent Nelson at your service."

"You're Dr. Fate?" Raven asked incredulously.

"Yes young lady, I am. And as I said your choice of words, 'fate', is most appropriate."

Zatanna nodded her agreement.

"Tell me Raven, how is it that you know that you and young Master Logan are destined for each other?" He asked. "Resolving this matter is of the utmost importance. Once we know if it is true or not, then it will be easier for Batman to decide whether or not Beast Boy should remain with the Young Justice."

Raven paused before answering, weighing carefully how much she actually wished to share with these people. She wasn't even sure that she was ready to share the entire truth with Beast Boy at this point in time.

"I had a vision."

"I see." Zatanna replied. "Would you mind sharing the details of this vision?"

"Yes, I would mind, it's very personal and private."

"Was it sexual in nature?"

"I'm not going to answer that!" Raven snarled.

"Forgive me, Raven, but you are half demon. It's only logical to assume …"

"I said I don't want to talk about it. Can't you respect my privacy?"

"Of course we can, we just wanted to ascertain whether or not your vision was true." Dr. Fate interrupted. "Of course, there is another way to find out, one that won't violate the privacy of your dreams and desires."

"There is?" Beast Boy asked.

Zatanna drew her wand and approached the changeling.

"There is indeed. Thousands of years ago, Chinese wizards discovered the Red Thread of Fate."

The changeling momentarily became slack jawed.

"You mean that's real? I thought that was something they made up for those manga stories."

"It is real, Gar. I have heard of it, but not being familiar with Asian magic I never learned how to make it visible." Raven turned to Zatanna. "But I suppose that you do?"

"Red Thread of Fate? What are you guys talking about?" Stargirl interrupted. "This isn't gonna be some kind of trick to get BB to break up with me?"

"It's no trick, Miss Whitmore. A long time ago, Chinese wizards discovered that couples who are meant to be together are attached by an invisible and intangible string like bond from the moment they are both born. Later on, Chinese and Japanese mages learned how to make this thread temporarily visible…"

"What!? So you're saying that if some hokey thread appears that means they have to be together? What a load of …" Courtney complained.

"No, the Red Thread of Fate compels no one. We have free will and can always choose the mate we desire or none at all. But to ignore the Red Thread is at best reckless."

Batman cleared his throat.

"Whitmore and Roth, you will resolve this issue one way or another. I am seriously considering sending both of you away." Batman said before turning to Beast Boy. "In the end the choice on whether or not you remain on this team will be yours Mr. Logan, but if you choose to pursue a relationship with Miss Roth, it will compromise your position on the team. Personally, I would prefer that you not be involved with anyone, but as I have learned with the Justice League, superheroes have relationships. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to the reception, or what's left of it."

Batman turned around, his long cape billowing and left the conference room without looking back. A long silence followed, which Zatanna broke when she addressed the changeling.

"Beast Boy, we can do this right now. Are you ready?"

The green hero gulped as he felt a chill slither down his spine. Was this something he really wished to know? What if Raven was right? Or what if she was wrong? What if it was neither of them?

"Beast Boy?"

All he saw were the two young women who were seated on either side of him at the conference table. They were for all practical purposes the opposites of each other. Courtney was the bubbly, blond, outgoing all American girl. Raven was the introverted daughter of an interdimensional demon. Part of him couldn't bring himself to believe that it was even possible for them to be destined for each other, and yet another part of him believed it could be no one else.

"Garfield, can you hear me?"

Snapping back to reality he nodded his head.

"Sorry … sure … let's do it … so what do I have to do?"

Zatanna smiled as she patted him on the shoulder. She understood what was at stake. It wouldn't be the first time she made the Red Thread of Fate visible, and she saw the effect it could have on couples who were certain they were destined for each other, only to see their threads not join. The after effects were devastating more often than not.

"All you need to do is place both your hands on the table top. That goes for the ladies as well, assuming you wish to participate. And please remove your gloves."

Raven quickly placed her palms on the table top.

"I'm ready." She droned in her monotone.

Courtney's first instinct was to walk away. She resisted it though, and also placed her hands on the table.

"I'm in, even though I think this is a load of bunk."

Zatanna pointed at Garfield's right hand pinkie with her wand.

"After I chant the spell, the threads will become visible. There are four possible outcomes: That none of you are connected, that Garfield is connected to Raven, or that he is connected to Courtney."

"You only mentioned three outcomes. What's the fourth possible outcome?" Beast Boy asked.

"It's extremely unlikely, but that would be Raven and Courtney are connected."

The two young women locked eyes and snorted at each other. Courtney glared at Zatanna.

"I don't swing that way, and even if I did, there's no way it would be with her."

"For all practical purposes we can ignore that combination as being impossible." Zatanna remarked. "Anyway, last chance to change your mind?"

No one moved. The tension was palpable in the air. Nightwing and Kaldur'ahm watched quietly from the far end of the room, not wishing to distract from what was about to happen.

"OK then, here goes."

Zatanna waved her wand at each of the three young heroes and muttered something that sounded Japanese. The spell was long and took almost a whole minute to complete. Courtney felt the sweat drip down her forehead from the tension she was feeling. She closed her eyes and waited for Zatanna to complete her spell. Once she was done, the blonde hesitated, afraid to open her eyes to see the results. She told herself that it didn't matter what the results were, Beast Boy was her boyfriend, and that was that. Of course, if they were connected then Raven wouldn't have a leg to stand on and she would have to leave them alone, forever if necessary. Still, the apprehension was there and it wasn't until Dr. Fate tapped on her left shoulder that she opened her eyes.

"It's over young lady, you may now look."

Stargirl opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. Her red thread emerged from her left pinkie, curled around her hand, and after dropping on the floor it went out the door. She grimaced but then braced herself. She turned to face Beast Boy and saw that he was holding hands with Raven, staring into her eyes. Both had tears forming and looked almost supernaturally happy. At first she couldn't see it, but after leaning forward she saw it. They were connected; the Red Thread of Fate joined their hands. It was over and the bitter truth was now obvious: Courtney lost.

Stargirl quietly rose from the table, upon which her thread dissolved and she left for her room. After quickly packing her suitcase she teleported back to the Watchtower.

_**-( scene break )-**_

So don't tell me that isn't what you were hoping for … because I you that's what you wanted.

Now the question is … what happens next? Does BB stay with the YJ's or does he go back to Jump City?


	7. Chapter 7

"I think we have a problem, Nightwing."

Grayson acknowledged Kaldur'ahm's remark with a nod.

"Your team won't accept her, will they?" Nightwing murmured back, so as not to spoil the 'moment' the Chromatically Challenged Couple were sharing.

"I'm afraid they will not. I am also unsure if they will still accept Beast Boy. This will be understood by most as an indication that he is a Titan first."

"I know what you mean, but he also quit the Titans. I'm sure no one will object to his return, especially not Raven, but will he want to do that? I know he was hurt when he quit the team, and that was really my fault … I have no idea of how to fix this mess I made."

The Atlantean placed a hand on Nightwing's shoulder and led him to the far corner of the room.

"I have an idea, Nightwing." He began as the two began to speak in whispers, while Beast Boy and Raven had gone into a full make out session, completely oblivious to their presence, that is until Batman stormed back into the room. The young lovers desisted in their amorous exhibition when he stopped in front of them.

"The summit is cancelled." He announced in his own deadpan.

"What? Why?" Nightwing complained from across the room.

"I just had to break up a second fight. Apparently Jinx got into it with Artemis, another fight over a boy. Nightwing, I want you to gather your Titans, including Titans East and the honorary Titans and leave within the hour. And take Kid Flash with you too."

The Dark Knight turned to Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry Mr. Logan, but I'm afraid that you will need to leave as well. There has been too much disruption here and I need to bring the Young Justice back under control, and I won't be able to do that if you stay here."

Raven stood up and glared at Batman.

"That's not fair! He didn't do anything wrong! And didn't you say yourself that Beast Boy was what Young Justice needed? He's worked hard to grow and deserves to have his own team to lead!"

He regarded Raven silently for a moment before answering.

"I see that you are already standing up for your man, Miss Roth. Maybe there is something to the Red Thread of Fate after all. As for his leadership role on the team, unfortunately that situation has changed. While Beast Boy is definitely ready to lead his own team, I'm afraid that it won't be the Young Justice."

"But …"

"I'm sorry Miss Roth, this isn't up for discussion. In any case, you can now take him back to Jump City. Let that be your consolation."

Batman walked towards the door, which slid open.

"You have one hour, Nightwing. I suggest you not waste any time."

The doors slid shut, with a finality that matched Batman's words.

_**-( scene break )-**_

The T-Ship was 2 hours into its flight back to Jump City, cruising smoothly at subsonic speeds at an altitude of 35,000 feet. Cyborg was in the main cockpit, guiding the T-Ship through the nighttime sky. Beneath them the lights from cities below in "flyover country" twinkled in a sea of darkness, like ships out in the ocean. Nightwing and Starfire were huddled together in her compartment, her head resting on his shoulder while he brooded over everything that had happened. Jinx and Kid Flash were sound asleep in their compartment, lulled into slumber by the hum of the T-Ship's powerful turbojet engines.

Raven and her beau were together in her compartment. She was snuggled up next to him, snoring softly while he gazed out of the cockpit at the dark landscape below, trying to figure out which city they were about to pass by on their journey home. He turned his head towards his girlfriend of just 3 hours and ran his fingers through her violet hair, admiring her facial features.

"Raven? Are you awake?"

She shifted her position away from him, moaned and gently stretched her arms.

"I am now." She mumbled.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's OK, I didn't want to sleep all the way home. How long has it been?"

"Two hours."

She leaned back towards him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"Did you want to ask me something?"

"Actually … yeah … I do. What was this vision you had?"

She sighed upon hearing his request.

"I suppose you will learn sooner or later … it began with our fight with Lobo … just as I was about to catch Stargirl when I heard my father's voice in my head. He told me to let her fall to her death."

"What? You mean he isn't gone!?"

She shook her head.

"He's gone Gar, he'll never come back. But that doesn't mean he can't get into my head, especially when I let my guard down."

"So what happened? Is that why you hesitated before you caught her?"

"Well I did ignore him; I did save her after all. After we got back from the mission I visited Nevermore, to confront him. It was there where I had the vision."

"And?"

The sorceress looked visibly uncomfortable with what she was about to say. She fidgeted at first, but then with a sigh she prepared herself to spill the beans.

"It was an erotic vision, you and I … we were making love …"

"Making love? You mean like …"

"Yes, we were having sex. Gar, you have to understand … I never have erotic dreams or visions … I keep my emotions well under control … so it just doesn't happen … and yet it did. Don't ask me about the details … I'm a virgin, so I don't even know what intercourse is supposed to feel or be like, but the vision was very intense and I was very aroused … but the most important part of it was that at the end you told me that you loved me … Gar … I can't overemphasize the importance of that vision … it wasn't my psyche releasing my pent up sexual desires … it was an omen."

Beast Boy stared wide eyed at her, his jaw slightly slack.

"And of course, you're thinking that my vision was 'totally hot' or something like that?"

He paused before answering.

"Well, yeah, that is pretty hot … but I also understand what you're saying."

He leaned back into his seat, staring out at the Milky Way above them. It was a moonless night and the blanket of stars lived up to its name. The ancients believed that the stars and the planets could reveal one's future. Fate and destiny, he was never sure he believed in that. But now he couldn't help but wonder.

"So … does this mean we're gonna get married someday?"

This time she hesitated before answering.

"Gar, there are some issues about that … first of all, I'm half demon and demons … well … demons don't marry, it's not in their nature … I don't think I ever can or … please don't take this the wrong way … even want to get married. That's something mortals do."

"Mortals? What do you mean?"

She turned away from him.

"Once I reach maturity, I won't age anymore. Can you see how that complicates things?"

A sad expression swept his face as he nodded.

"I guess that means there really won't be an 'us' then after all?"

She shook her head.

"I will always be yours, in heart, body and soul. But unless I forsake my demonic half I can't walk down the aisle with you and exchange holy vows. That doesn't mean I'm not committed to you, but it will have to be done my way. I'm so sorry."

"What happens if you forsake your demonic half?"

"I'd become an ordinary girl with no powers. And it would be irreversible. Of course, if I did that we would also be able to have children."

He nodded his understanding.

"It's OK Raven; you don't have to give up your powers for me. And I'm cool with having your kind of relationship … as for having kids … maybe we could adopt or something."

"So you don't mind if we have … that kind of relationship?"

"I told you, I'm good with that."

"As long as it will someday involve sex, right?" She smirked.

He grinned sheepishly while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, now that you mention it …."

"You know that we will have to wait until we're ready to take that step … we are eventually going to live like a married couple, but there is something in the present that is more pressing … what are you going to do about being a Titan? Are you just going to return to the Tower and rejoin the team, as if nothing happened?"

He groaned before replying.

"Before we took off, Nightwing said he wanted to talk with me about that when we got home. He said he had an idea, but he needed to work some things out first before we talked, did he say anything to you?"

"No, he didn't."

"Oh well, I'm not gonna worry about that now. Right now, I'm gonna snuggle up with the most beautiful girl in the world."

Raven drew close to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love it when you exaggerate."

_**-( scene break )-**_

_Next morning …_

Beast Boy slowly stretched as he woke up. As he became lucid he recalled where he was. He spent the night sleeping on the couch Raven kept in her room as his old room was now Jinx's abode. Terra's old room had been converted into a storage room, so that wasn't available either, not that Raven would have allowed him to sleep in there. Raven told him he could spend the night in her room and he gallantly offered to sleep on the couch, even though she insisted that it was fine if they shared her bed, for slumbering purposes of course.

As he got up he saw that Raven was gone and her bed was made. He walked up to her bed and sat on its edge, running his hand along it. Someday, he realized, he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. Raven's words on the T-Ship, about never wanting to marry suddenly unnerved him. He understood her reasoning and knew that it wasn't because of a lack of commitment on her part. And then there was the whole business about never aging. It meant that Raven would get to watch him age, wither and eventually die. He wondered if that was the real reason she didn't want to marry him?

He shook the thought away, pondering that perhaps he was getting ahead of himself. But then there was that whole Red Thread business. He could still see Courtney's devastated look when she ran out of the conference room and he suddenly felt like a heel. The truth was that he did have feelings for the blonde superhero. She was a very nice girl and as long as it lasted they were a good couple. He recalled the approval his Young Justice teammates showered upon him, in large part because of his relationship with the Stargirl. But that was over, as lost as a bucket of water in the ocean. There was no going back.

As he began to dress, the loss of his position with the Young Justice began to sink in. He was back in the Tower now, and he wondered what would happen next. Could he really just go back to being the old Beast Boy, the team clown? Even if could, did he want to do that?

He looked at the clock and the nightstand and saw that it was 7 AM. It was true what they said about Batman, he could train you do anything, even get up early by yourself even though every animal instinct in your body wanted to sleep in until noon.

His stomach growled. Hoping that there might be something remotely vegetarian to eat in the Tower he made his way to the common room. After a brisk walk he arrived and as he entered he saw that Raven, Starfire and Cyborg were finishing their breakfast.

"Yo, grass stain, Raven went out and bought some of the tofu crap you eat."

Beast Boy walked up to Raven and pecked her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Rae."

As Beast Boy walked into the kitchen to prepare his breakfast, Cyborg called out a second time.

"Hey B, didn't you hear what I said?"

"I'm not interested in arguing over food anymore. Eat whatever you want, I don't give a crap." He replied in a calm voice as he rummaged through the fridge.

"Where's Nightwing?"

"Boyfriend Nightwing left a note. He left early this morning for Seattle and won't be returning until tonight."

"Seattle? What's he doing there?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven took a sip of her tea before replying.

"I saw him before he left. He didn't say."

Beast Boy scooped his tofu eggs and bacon onto his plate.

"Say, I heard a rumor that the Hive 5 moved on to Seattle." He remarked as he returned to the table with his plate.

"First I've heard of that. They have been laying low for some time." Cyborg responded. "Gizmo took over the team after Jinx ditched the dark side. Nothing's gone right for them since that day. I've lost count of how many times we kicked their butt. I wouldn't blame them for leaving."

Beast Boy sat down and began to eat his meal. He stared vacantly out the large common room windows, staring into infinity while he ate.

"Gar, you're purring again."

He snapped out of his funk and looked at his grey girlfriend.

Huh? Whadya say, Rae?"

She gave him a cross look.

"I said you're purring. You only purr when you're lost in thought. What are you thinking about?"

He took a bite of his breakfast before responding.

"Nothing, I was just day dreaming."

"About what?"

He sighed, after which he dropped his fork onto his plate.

"Just day dreaming about having my own team."

"You will Gar, someday you will and when that day comes, I'll be at your side."

_**-( scene break )-**_

_Six months later …_

The Winter Pacific storm was hitting the city with a relentless fury. The howling wind added to the rainstorm's power and the sheets of water pounded against the Tower's picture windows as if demanding entry to the T shaped structure in the middle of the lake. The building's construction was sound and the large transparisteel windows held firm, keeping the ice cold moisture outside where it belonged.

The lights in the common room were dimmed as the changeling quietly unpacked the brand new GameStation XL Plus and set it up on the coffee table in front of the also brand new sofa set. A fire was on in the gas burning fireplace, and it warmed the room with its amber glow.

The changeling stepped back from the coffee table, which he framed with his two hands as he admired his handy work. The console and its wireless controllers were setup with an attention to detail that would have made Feng Shui master proud.

"Perfect!" He congratulated himself.

He turned on the giant, super high definition TV, also brand new and popped the latest Mega Monkeys disc into the console, which came to life, displaying the Mega Monkey's logo on the 20 foot tall screen. He sighed contentedly. It just didn't get any better than this.

Beast Boy headed into the gleaming new kitchen to prepare himself a mug of hot chocolate when his sensitive ears heard the huge doors on the rooftop landing bay open, the hum of their hydraulic lifters moaning ever so lightly. After that he was able to hear the T-Ship's turbo jet engines grow louder as the signature jet approached to land. He unplugged the electric kettle and ran to the elevator. The T-Ship was a day early.

As the elevator doors opened he saw the electric blue T-Ship descend into the landing bay. The gale force winds raged above while rain poured into the cavernous room. The T-Ship landed perfectly and as soon as the engines were shut down the overhead doors began to slide shut. Beast Boy waved at the central cockpit, whose occupant waved back. The overhead doors sealed shut with a hissing sound and the room was once again was shielded from the elements.

The ship's main canopy popped open and Raven floated out. She was dressed in a skintight, dark blue neoprene unitard with a black raven, its wings spread wide, on her chest. Her cape matched her unitard's color and billowed behind her as she gently glided down, landing in front of him. They embraced and shared a fiery kiss.

"I love your new uniform. It really makes you look good."

Raven admired his new red and white uniform, which recently replaced his old Doom Patrol costume.

"It should keep me dry and warm even in a storm as bad as this one."

He gave her one of those youthful and goofy grins she had learned to love so much.

"Welcome to Titans Northwest, milady!" He greeted her with a chivalrous bow. "I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, you should have let me know you were coming. I was about to make some hot chocolate. Want some?"

"That sounds wonderful." She replied as she followed him out of the hangar. "The new T-Ship was delivered this morning. After Cyborg checked it out he told me I could bring it over whenever I was ready."

They soon arrived in the common room, which was warm and comfy; unlike the post-modern style of the Jump City Tower this room was soft,warm and inviting. Beast Boy headed into the kitchen to make the hot chocolate while Raven walked to the giant windows. The rainwater continued to sheet against the glass as the downpour continued without relenting.

"Sorry about the weather." He called out from the kitchen. "There's four more days of storm in the forecast."

"Don't apologize; I love this kind of weather." She replied as she stared across Lake Washington towards Mercer Island, home to several high tech tycoons, the billionaires who Nightwing negotiated with to fund Titans Northwest, and the funding was beyond generous.

The rumors about the Hive-5 moving to Seattle proved to be true, and they weren't alone as several other supervillains had chosen to make the Pacific Northwest their new stomping grounds. In addition to the Hive, Control Freak and Dr. Light there had been sightings of heavyweights like Metallo and the Scarecrow. The local wealthies panicked when the word got out and they gave Titans Northwest a Carte Blanche, and it showed. The recently finished Tower was the lap of luxury.

Beast Boy handed Raven a mug of hug chocolate, topped off with a generous scoop of whipped cream. The young couple sat down in front of the fire. There was a greeting card on the table. She picked it up and read it.

_Beast Boy, best of luck to you and Raven with the new team. _

_I know you guys will be great._

_Love,_

_Courtney_

Raven placed the card back on the table. She felt a pang of guilt over 'stealing' Beast Boy from Stargirl, who in the end was a good sport and reconciled with Raven after a few months.

Having Zatanna reveal the Red Thread of Fate had been a huge gamble for Raven. The potential for disaster was great, but at the time the sorceress felt she had nothing left to lose and took a leap of faith.

After returning to Jump City, Starfire asked Raven if she could perform the Red Threads of Fate spell on her. Raven explained to the princess that she had nothing to gain and plenty to lose by invoking the red thread. What if they were not connected? Raven explained to her that sometimes it was best to let sleeping dogs lie. Raven chuckled, recalling how she asked Raven to explain the role dogs played in romance. In the end Starfire agreed that in her case it might be better to not know.

"So when does the rest of the team arrive?" She asked between sips of chocolaty goodness.

"Wonder Girl arrives in three days; the others will arrive the day after."

"So … it's going to pour for three more days, there will probably be no missions and we have the tower to ourselves?"

"I guess so … so what do we do until then?" He asked as he wagged his eyebrows.

"You tell me, Gar, you're in charge here, in case you've forgotten." She replied in a perfect deadpan.

He smiled at his grey sweetheart, and gently pulled her towards him. She levitated slightly, allowing him to guide her to his lap, where she landed as gently as a snowflake. A torrid make out session began and continued for an extended period of time. After a blissful eternity they separated.

"Gar, how about we go to our room?" She asked in an uncharacteristicslly sultry voice. "I haven't even seen it yet."

Beast Boy felt the hairs stand on the back of his neck, which he rubbed nervously. Cyborg designed the new Seattle based Tower and the changeling recalled the smirk on Cyborg's face when he told the tin man to design an extra large room for Raven and Beast Boy to share.

"Uh … sure … I mean … why not?"

The two Titans rose from the couch. His 18th birthday was just a month before and the changeling was now two inches taller than Raven. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder and she wrapped hers around his waist. As they entered the elevator he chuckled lightheartedly.

"This is about when I would spoil the moment by doing something dumb or goofy. Remember when I asked you to call me 'Beast Man'?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well … goofy Beast Boy is no more. I won't try to dazzle you with my unique brand of humor anymore! As the leader of Titans Northwest I have a new image to show the world."

Raven, turned and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"I'm glad you told me that, Gar."

"Why?"

She smiled before answering.

"Because … you still aren't funny."

"And I suppose you are?" He asked with a smirk.

"You know I've always been the serious Titan. And since I am, we should discuss something that is serious."

A puzzled look appeared on his face. "What do you mean?"

She slipped her arm away and turned to face him.

"I've been thinking about our relationship. You know that I am committed to you, right?"

"You've been pretty clear about that … Raven … I understand that we can't exchange vows … I'm OK with that."

She cupped his cheek with her palm.

"I've been thinking about this, a lot. I'm asking you to forsake all others. I want to do the same, and I want it to be public … Gar … how about we have a civil marriage? You know, in a courthouse."

"But you said that demons don't marry."

"They don't, but I'm also half human. I've been thinking and meditating about this and I've come to the conclusion that unless we marry, there will be a void in me, I'll be incomplete."

He took her hand and kissed it. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"There is no doubt in my heart."

He leaned back against the wall, with a dazed look on his face.

"Wow, we're gonna get married."

"We sure are." She smiled at him.

"Will it be a big wedding?"

"I have no idea." She replied. "I was thinking of just letting Starfire organize everything. You know she'll want to do it."

"What if she invites Young Justice? Or Wonder Woman?" He asked.

A smug grin appeared on her face. "I hope she does."


	8. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

_About a year later …_

"Why am I looking at this again?"

The bridal dress catalog landed on the table with a dull thud. Jinx was seated at the end of the rectangular table in the conference room. She let a tiny sigh escape her lips as she locked eyes with Cassie Sandsmark, the blond version of Wonder Girl. Cassie shrugged her shoulders without looking at Raven.

Bumblebee picked up the brochure from the baker and handed it the sorceress.

"How about you pick the cake?" The winged Titan asked.

Raven took the brochure and glanced at it before tossing it on the table.

"What is there to pick? Aren't all wedding cakes the same?"

Bumblebee picked up the cake pamphlet and handed it to Starfire, who took it. "I will be pleased to do the selecting of the cake."

"Thanks, Starfire. Now, we need to select a wedding processional."

"Gar said that you were going to take care of everything."

"We are!" Jinx snapped. "But would it kill you to give us some input as to what you like?"

Raven sighed softly. "I'm sorry … I just thought that we were going to keep it simple … a courthouse wedding with a simple reception at home. It's turned into some kind of … production … this isn't what I wanted."

"This is the biggest day of your life, girl!"

Raven gave BumbleBee one of her glares. "The biggest day in my life was when I learned that Gar and I were destined to be together."

"So you're saying that getting married is just a formality? Do you have any idea of how I would react if Wally proposed?" Jinx hissed.

"Jinx has a point." Argent interjected. "Guys don't want to get married anymore, but you're getting hitched at the tender age of 19. Do you have any idea of how bloody lucky you are?"

"I am perfectly aware of my good fortune."

"Then why are you being so difficult?" Karen interjected.

"Because … because I want this day to be about us. Just two people exchanging vows and promising to love each other forever. Why do I have to wear a ridiculous and uncomfortable dress to commemorate the occasion?"

Karen gathered all of the catalogs, brochures and pamphlets and tossed them into dustbin.

"Fine … have it your way. But don't forget that Sparky is organizing the reception, and he ain't gonna back down."

"I'm fine with a party after the ceremony, as long as Cyborg makes the choices."

"I hope you like pizza, burgers and bratwurst for the reception." Jinx snorted.

"Why not? It's what most of the guests actually like to eat."

"Fine, we'll let Sparky pick the menu. Maybe he'll surprise us. But there can't be a courthouse wedding."

"Why not?" Raven snapped. "You don't really expect me to get married in a church?"

"Relax, we're planning on doing it here at the Tower, right here in Seattle. And before you ask why, the judge said that none of the courtrooms were big enough for all the guests, so we're going to hold in the vestibule downstairs."

"All the guests? Just exactly who is invited?"

"Pretty much the entire superhero community. Even Batman and Wonder Woman are coming."

"I see … well, I guess I can't really object."

"You'd better believe you can't." Karen snapped at her.

"I'm OK with all this." Raven replied.

"It's your party, girl, you can cry if you want to. But there is one last thing … what are we gonna do with your hair?"

_**-( - )-**_

"So, we can have St. Louis style ribs, Kansas City style ribs, Texas style BBQ, North Carolina style, and burgers of course."

"Dude! That's all meat! What about for those of us who aren't carnivores?"

"Don't worry, grass stain, I got you covered: there'll be 4 cheese lasagna and eggplant parmesan. Is that OK with you?"

The changeling nodded. "Sure, that'll work."

"I'll also make Grandma Stone's secret recipe BBQ beans and potato salad. But there's something I've been wanting to ask you."

The changeling was taking notes and he stopped, and looked at his friend.

"Fire away."

Cyborg suddenly looked a bit uneasy. "I don't want you to take this the wrong way, but … aren't you guys kind of young to tie the knot?"

"We're both 19."

"That's pretty young if you ask me."

"Hey, if we're old enough to save the world, we're old enough to get married."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what do you mean?"

Cyborg nervously drummed his fingers on the table.

"B … how many girls have you slept with?"

The green Titan glared at his buddy. "You already know the answer to that. Just one: Raven! What are you trying to get at?"

"Aren't you afraid that you might regret … you know … not getting around a bit more before you get married?"

The changeling became livid. "Cy, are you saying that I should date other girls? Red Thread of Fate, dude! Or did you forget?"

"I know, I know … look …just forget that I asked. I was out of line … I'm sorry."

"I can't believe you even said that."

"I said I'm sorry … I mean it."

"Really?"

"Sure … how about I make one of my cakes for the reception … they're better than any bakery cake."

The changeling gave him an intrigued look. "Nine layers?"

"You bet! And five different frostings!"

The green Titan grinned. "Ok, you're forgiven."

_**-( - )-**_

_Later that night …_

Beast Boy was slumbering peacefully, lulled into a deep and peaceful sleep by the pitter patter of the raindrops on the window in the bedroom. His bedmate wasn't so peaceful and she tossed and turned, seeking in vain the solace that slumber would bring her. After tossing for almost an hour she rose from the bed. Beast Boy mumbled, half asleep "where ya goin'?"

"I'll be right back." She whispered as she pecked him on the cheek. He rolled over and to her relief he fell back asleep.

Raven, who was wearing a skimpy nightgown, grabbed her cape and slipped it on before heading out the door. She walked down the long hallway in her bare feet until she stopped in front of a door with "Guest Room #3" stenciled on it. She hesitated and began to walk back to her room before stopping and walking back to the guest room. She knocked on the door, more than once. After the third try it opened, revealing a sleepy looking Dick Grayson.

"Raven?"

"I'm sorry I woke you up."

He shook his head in an attempt to dislodge the cobwebs.

"Something's wrong?"

"I need to talk to someone. Actually, I need to talk to you."

"Yeah, sure … uh, maybe I should get dressed." He replied as he was only wearing boxers and a tank top.

"It's OK, you're my surrogate brother … I asked you to give me away, right?"

"Yeah, you did." He replied as he pulled a chair for her and gestured her to sit, after which he sat on the edge of his bed. "What's going on, Raven? It's 2 AM."

"Am I making a mistake?"

"A mistake? I don't understand?"

"Should I be getting married?"

He jerked his head upon hearing the question.

"Whoa! That's a big question to ask a week before the wedding. Don't tell me you're getting cold feet?"

She looked him in the eyes.

"Do you think I'm right for him?"

Grayson smiled softly. "Of course I do … but you're having doubts … why?"

She dropped her head and stared at the floor.

"Because I'm me."

"There's nothing wrong with you. What about the Red Thread of Fate? I saw it myself."

She raised her head. "Do you really believe in fate, Dick? Do you think it was fate that caused your parents to die and it made you become Robin?"

He shook his head.

"No, Tony Zucco killed my parents, and he did it of his own free will. He can't blame what he did on fate."

Raven nodded. "So … do you see my problem?"

"OK, for argument's sake, let's assume that the whole red thread thing is baloney. Tell me … do you love him?"

She nodded. "I do."

"OK, that's a good start … next question … how would you feel if he called off the wedding and broke up with you?"

"I'd be devastated."

"Can you envision life without him?"

She bit her lower lip before answering. "No … I can't … but don't you see Dick, I am going to live without him. Once I turn 21 I'll stop aging. He won't and I'll have to watch him grow old and die. And then … I'll be alone without him."

"You don't know that. You might not age Raven, but you aren't immortal. For all you know you'll be the one to snuff it first."

"But what if I don't?"

"That's a risk you'll have to take."

"I will?"

"Yes, you will. Now go back to bed and stop worrying about it." He smiled.

Raven rose from her chair and headed to the door. Before leaving the room she turned to face him.

"Dick, I … I noticed that you and Starfire have been kind of aloof around each other. You're also sleeping in separate rooms."

Nightwing sighed. "We wanted to keep that under wraps until after the wedding."

"Keep what under wraps?"

He pursed his lips before replying.

"Star and I … we broke up last week, just before coming to Seattle."

Raven's mouth fell. "What!? Why? How?"

He dropped his head. "It was a long time in the making. Let's just say that I realized that I didn't really love her as much as I thought I did. She was so hurt when I finally had the courage to tell her the truth."

"But how? You and Star, you've always loved each other so much. You were the perfect couple."

He sat back down. "When you and Gar announced your engagement it really got me thinking. I wondered if I really wanted to be with Star forever. I do love her, Raven, I do; but …"

"but not that much." Raven completed the sentence for him.

"Yeah … not that much." He replied in a sad tone.

"Dick, are you sure about this? I … I can't think of a more perfect couple than you and Starfire."

"At first I fought it; I thought it couldn't be true, that I was just in an emotional slump. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that it was true."

"I think you're making a terrible mistake, one you're going to regret the rest of your life."

"Maybe I am." He replied breathlessly. "So don't make the same mistake."

Raven approached him and levitating up to his face she kissed him on the cheek.

"After we get back from our honeymoon we're gonna straighten this business out between the two of you. That's a promise."

"Thanks, Raven. Good night. Sleep well."

Raven quietly walked back to their room and as she slipped back into bed Garfield rolled over and looked at her.

"You OK?"

"I am now." She replied as she snuggled up to him. "Turn around."

He rolled over and she wrapped an arm around him as she spooned him.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

_**-( - )-**_

_The next morning …_

It was another stormy day as Raven entered the kitchen to prepare her breakfast. She found Starfire there.

"Go morning, you're up early."

"I am. I see that Beast Boy is still the morning sleepyhead."

"Some things never change, he's still in bed, sound asleep … Starfire … I heard the news."

The princess suddenly became crestfallen, but remained silent.

"He's confused." Raven whispered to her.

"No, I am the one who is confused. Our relationship was so perfect and then with no warning he broke up with me."

She fought back the tears.

"I do not understand, Raven. He said that he loves me, but not enough. How is that possible?"

"Like I said, he's confused … Starfire … why didn't you tell me?"

The Tamaranian sniffled. "I did not wish to burden you before your wedding."

"But we're friends, how could you not tell me?"

Starfire wrapped her arms around Raven and burying her face into Raven's shoulder she began to bawl. Raven wrapped her arms around her and held her tight. After a few minutes Starfire regained her composure.

"Forgive me, my dear friend, for not confiding in you."

"It's OK … I understand, there's no need to apologize."

Starfire continued sniffling. "There is other news."

"There is?"

Having regained her composure, Starfire pulled away from Raven.

"It will be of interest to you. Courtney, the Stargirl, she is engaged."

"She is? Who's the lucky guy?"

Starfire smiled. "She is engaged to the Atom Smasher."

Raven became wide eyed. "You're joking, right?"

"I am not doing the joking."

Raven shook her head. "Atom Smasher? Forgive me, but what does she see in him?"

Starfire shrugged. "He is very strong."

Raven burst out laughing. "I hope they're happy together."

Starfire grinned at her friend. "Not as happy as you and Beast Boy will be."

_**-( - )-**_

_The big day arrives …_

The sound of thunder echoed in the Tower's vestibule as the week long winter storm continued to rage outdoors, pounding the Tower with ice cold water and howling winds. The Tower's vestibule, transformed into an impromptu wedding chapel, was packed with superheroes of every persuasion. Nightwing, dressed in a tux, peered into the room. He immediately saw the Justice League top brass at the front. Beast Boy and Cyborg were standing next to the judge, who saw Nightwing at the far end of the room and subtly gestured at him. Grayson shrugged his shoulders as he had no idea why Raven was running ten minutes late.

Nightwing heaved an impatient sigh as he decided to take matters into his own hands and headed for the elevators. Before he could press the summoning button the doors opened. Bumblebee and Starfire emerged and Raven, who was dressed in her white winter costume followed them.

"Sorry, we're late, but Raven was getting cold feet." Karen grumbled.

"It's OK, ladies. I'll take it from here."

The women went and took their seats. Grayson approached his honorary sister.

"What's going on? You're late … really late. Cold feet? I thought we resolved this."

"I know … I'm scared."

"It's OK to be scared."

"Dick … it is OK for a half demon to marry a human?"

Grayson did his best to not groan in exasperation.

"What kind of question is that to ask? What's wrong now? Raven, there are hundreds of people waiting for you to walk down that aisle, including your groom."

"I know, and as for the question, it's a valid one … what if this is an abomination?"

"Raven, get a grip. That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say."

"I'm serious … I'm confused again."

"Don't be. He's waiting for you. This isn't a mistake."

"I wish … I wish that there was a sign, something to tell me that this is OK, that it isn't an affront to God."

Suddenly the room brightened. It was lined with giant windows and it was then that Grayson and Raven noticed that the storm had stopped and the clouds parted allowing the sun's brightness to shine through. The change was so sudden that Raven lost her breath.

Grayson also looked out the windows and saw it first, the most intense rainbow he had ever seen. As they stared the wedding processional began to play.

"Is that good enough of a sign for you ?" He asked. "Or do you want God Himself to walk you down the aisle.

"Works for me. And I already have you delivering me, so no, He doesn't have to show up in person." She replied as he led her down the aisle. A smile appeared on her face. "Dick, you know this sign is for you too, right?"

He nodded as walked her down the aisle. "Yes, I do. I'll reconcile with Star, I promise."

"Good boy." She replied as he delivered her to her groom and took his seat. The judge cleared his throat.

"We are gathered here today …"

THE REAL END


End file.
